RILEY: The Series Season 2
by BlasterBoy
Summary: After last season's devastating finale, one question remains in everyone's mind: where do we go? As the gang slowly moves back together, a strong new enemy arises. The new enemy's name? A company: I.S.
1. Chapter 1

_RILEY: The Series_

Season 2

Starring:

_Marc Blucas.....Riley Finn_

_Ivana Milicevic.....Sam Finn_

_Bailey Chase.....Graham Miller_

_Jason Dohring....Intank Welleee  
Jennifer Garner.....Heather Cassidy  
Jared Padelecki.....John Doven  
Jensen Ackles.....Dean Aiden  
Aaron Ashmore.....Ryan Harris_

_And Allison Mack....Salomie Sullivan_

With Neiki dead, the gang has fallen apart. Sam and Riley have divorced, and Salomie is traumatized by the sight of a dead Graham. Intank is in depression after killing his old friend, so he turns to an unlikely person for comfort. At the same time, a new enemy rises, a powerful company emerges, new characters play major rolls in the events to come, old characters return, an assassination attempt, a new mayor, and more.  
**All will be revealed.**

**2.01 "Aftermath"**  
Release Date: 10/05/08

- 3 MONTHS LATER. Now, the gang is separated. Ian has awoken from his coma, and Riley is staying with him. Sam and Graham are now alone in the big house, while John moves in with Salomie and her mother, and Intank is hiding out alone in his apartment, visited by hallucinations. All seems very quiet....but it's not. Nina, Patrick, and James are back in time, working for a company known simply as "I.S.". However, with Nina failing to return with Pyro and failing to kill John, she must prove herself worthy.

**2.02 "Welcome To I.S."**  
Release Date: 10/19/08

- KEEP YOU SAFE. After Ryan's unexpected arrival, he must explain himself to the gang. Meanwhile, a mysterious man saves Katie and brings her to a familiar person, while more and more about I.S. is revealed. With John by her side, Salomie tries to fight off her fears subconsciously and awake from her coma, as Intank faces a hard decision. However, the whole gang has to come back together to defeat a huge enemy that just erupted, but the first step is the easiest. It's about to get a lot harder.

**2.03 "Mind Games"**  
Release Date: 11/02/08

- THE REAL WORLD. Sam starts to set up the new business by buying a warehouse, and supplying it with multiple things. Meanwhile, Salomie goes back to the press and learns a lesson from her old friend, Logan, who seems to have toughened over the past few months. Also, Riley confronts the gang about the stolen chip, Sam looks for her father, and I.S. hires a rogue slayer assassin, Abby, to kill Riley's gang. Abby's first action: taunting Riley with a spell that makes hallucinations hauntingly real.

2.04 "As Eden Falls (Part II)"  
Release Date: ????  
East Wick Crossover Event

- HOT SPOTS.

2.05 "When I Go"  
Release Date: ????

- BETWEEN DEATH AND RESURRECTION.

2.06 "Time Stands Still"  
Release Date: ????

- A DAY IN THE LIFE.

2.07 "Lights Out"  
Release Date: ????

- POWER OUTAGE.

2.08 "Killers Make The Best Lovers"  
Release Date: ????

- BACK AGAIN.

2.09 "Moldau"  
Release Date: ????  
Mid-Season Finale

- RAGING RIVER.

2.10 "No Changes, No Take-Backs"  
Release Date: ????  
Mid-Season Premiere

- ????

2.11 "Everybody Dies"  
Release Date: ????

- ????

2.12 "Empire"  
Release Date: ????

- ????

2.13 "Slipping Away"  
Release Date: ????

- ????

2.14 "Gypsy Rose"  
Release Date: ????

- ????

2.15 "Everyone's Going To War"  
Release Date: ????

- ????

2.16 "Calculation" (Part I)  
Release Date: ????

- ????

2.17 "Calculation" (Part II)  
Release Date: ????  
Season Finale

- ????


	2. 201 Aftermath

Riley Season 2 Episode 1 "Aftermath"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthorized usage of these characters is permitted.

NOTE: The setting "RILEY'S HOUSE" is now "SAM'S HOUSE". Same location, different owner.

**THERE IS NO PREVIOUSLY FOR THIS EPISODE**

START OF SEASON 2

START EPISODE

CUT TO:

EXT – ALLEY – NIGHT

You see feet running on the ground and you hear heavy breathing. The camera slowly moves up to reveal Salomie running down an alley in slow motion. Suddenly, the slow motion ends and Salomie is running normally. She glances back and she sees something that you don't see. She screams. The camera moves back to see a vampire chasing her.

SALOMIE: Help!

Salomie reaches a dead end. She looks around, frantically. The vampire is closing in on her. She sees stairs on the side of the building, leading up to the roof. She begins to climb up them. She looks down to see the vampire, still following her.

VAMPIRE: Yeah, keep running. Let the blood run!

Salomie begins to cry as she goes up to the stairs. She's terrified. She reaches the roof and jumps on top of it. She begins running and looks back to see the vampire finally catching up to her. At that second, she suddenly trips. She falls to the ground and turns on her back, to see the vampire closing in on her. Salomie tries to move backwards on the ground, but it's no use. The vampire smiles at her.

VAMPIRE: Hey, honey, you are one –

Suddenly, the vampire gasps and dusts. Behind him, is Graham holding a stake. Only weird thing is….Graham's head is still smashed open, and blood is pouring from his head. Salomie is terrified form the sight. Graham is just smiling.

GRAHAM: (smiling; screaming) Salomie! Salomie! Salomie!

CUT TO:

BLACK

GRAHAM: (V/O) Salomie!

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE (OLD RILEY'S HOUSE) – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The scene opens on Salomie opening her eyes. It was a dream.

GRAHAM: (V/O) Salomie!

The camera zooms out to show Salomie jumping up from a couch, and into Graham's arms, standing right next to her. Graham is trying to hold her still, because Salomie is trying to move and get away from something. She's crying and screaming like crazy.

GRAHAM: Salomie, its okay! I'm right here.

SALOMIE: (crying) You're dead!

GRAHAM: No.

Salomie is still shaking like crazy.

GRAHAM: You know that it was just the shape-shifter! He was fleeing, he was being like me and someone killed him! It wasn't me, Salomie.

SALOMIE: You're –

GRAHAM: NO!

Salomie stops shaking as much and stares right into Graham's eyes. She's still crying.

GRAHAM: No. I'm right here with you. I'll always be with you.

"VIDEO" by AIMEE MANN begins to play in the background. The lyrics haven't come yet.

SALOMIE: Graham….

_Tell me why I feel so bad, honey  
TV's flat and nothing is funny_

Salomie and Graham start hugging.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT – INTANK'S ROOM – NIGHT

_I get sad and stuck in a cone of silence  
Like a big balloon with nothing for ballast_

Intank's all alone in his room. He's sitting in his chair. You see a shadow behind him.

_Labeled like a bottle for Alice  
Drink me or I'll drown in a sea of giants_

The shadow comes behind Intank and they start kissing. You can't see who the shadow is, you just see the outline.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

_And tell me, "Baby, baby, I love you  
its nonstop memories of you_

Dean and Heather are walking in the graveyard.

_It's like a video of you playing_

Dean and Heather stop and stare at each other.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

_It's all loops of seven-hour kisses  
Cut with a couple near-misses_

Sam is sitting at the bar, a drink in hand.

_Back to the scene of the actor saying:  
'Tell me, baby, baby – why do I feel so bad?'"_

Sam finishes her drink and slams the glass down.

_NOT WORDS: Solo_

Sam takes out her wallet to pay the man and sees pictures of both Riley and Michael.

_Tell me why I feel so bad, honey  
Fighting left me plenty of money_

Sam puts some money on the table and takes out both pictures.

_But didn't keep the promise of memory lapses  
Like a building that's been slated for blasting_

Sam gets up and walks to the trash can. She throws out both pictures.

CUT TO:

INT – SALOMIE'S HOUSE – BEDROOM – NIGHT

_I'm the proof that nothing is lasting  
Counting to eleven as it collapses_

John is in a bedroom, must be staying there. You can see light from a TV. It must be on. John is horrified by what he sees.

_And tell me, "Baby, baby, I love you  
It's nonstop memories of you_

You now see the TV. It's a sex video of Susan and John having sex, just what Susan was taunting last season.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

_It's like a video of you playing  
It's all loops of seven-hour kisses_

Graham is comforting Salomie.

CUT TO:

INT – THE GOLD – NIGHT

_Cut with a couple near-misses  
Back to the scene of the actor saying:_

Sam pulls out a lighter and stares at the pictures in the trash can.

_'Tell me, baby, baby – why do I feel so bad?'"_

Sam drops the lighter into the trash can, and everything in there catches on fire. She turns around to walk away.

_Baby, baby – I love you_

Sam walks away in slow motion as everyone else goes to the trash can to take out the fire.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – NIGHT

_Baby, baby – I love you_

Ian is at the bar, out of a coma it looks like, and Riley is sitting at the bar. He is looking around.

_But, baby – I feel so bad_

The camera zooms in on Riley's face.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

THEME SONG: "TOUCHED" by VAST

STARRING:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase as Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee  
Jennifer Gardner as Heather Cassidy  
Jared Padelecki as John Doven  
Jensen Ackles as Dean Aiden  
Aaron Ashmore as Ryan Harris  
And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

GUEST STARRING:

Liza Weil as Melissa Reyna

Zachary Levi as Ian Jones

Jennifer Carpenter as Marie Miller

Jamie Ray Newman as Aimee Sullivan

Olivia Wilde as Carey

Peter Krause as Patrick Loney

Grace Park as Kaia Odalis

**Someone as Langley**  
And Kristen Bell as Susan Jaden

SPECIAL GUEST STARRING:

Lena Headey as Katie Jones

Nicki Aycox as Eliza Baker

Skeet Ulrich as James Baker

And Mary-Louise Parker as Nina Baker

CREATED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

WRITTEN BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

STORY BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

EDITED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

BANER BY: OBSSESSED (BETH)

SONGS USED: "VIDEO" by AIMEE MANN and "BLUE" by ANGIE HART

PRODUCED BY: DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS INC.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with East Wick, written by Kevin (Dark Ages)._

ACT I

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – NIGHT

Ian is wiping down the bar, and Riley is sitting across from him. Everyone else is gone now. They must have closed. Riley still has a drink in hand.

IAN: (while cleaning) Hear anything tonight?

RILEY: (staring at drink) Nope.

IAN: Ya know, this idea of yours really isn't working.

Riley continues to just stare at his drink.

RILEY: Which idea? Me living here or eavesdropping off of demons to save some people?

IAN: (beat) Both.

RILEY: (looking at Ian) You want me to move out?

IAN: Well, if you're gonna act like this!

RILEY: (standing up) When Sam kicked me out, I was by your side at the hospital everyday. I don't why.

Riley puts his glass down.

RILEY: I didn't even know you. You actually set me up to be killed by Xad.

IAN: (sigh) It wasn't like that. I didn't –

RILEY: You knew everything you were doing. You grew a bond with Intank….but I hate Intank. You have abnormal visions, signs of being a demon….I hate demons.

Riley walks closer to Ian.

RILEY: But with my….(laughing)…screwed up logic, I was by your side. Everyday.

Riley grabs his head.

RILEY: (yelling) Everyday!

Beat.

RILEY: I saw you wake up, and I was so nice to you.

IAN: I was nice to you, too! I gave you a home!

RILEY: (laughing) You gave me a bar, to drink off my sorrows. And now you're kicking me out. You're so damn nice.

IAN: Riley, I'm sorry.

RILEY: I'll go get my stuff.

Ian watches Riley as he goes to the stairs.

IAN: Riley, wait.

Riley stops, but doesn't turn around.

RILEY: What the hell do you want?

IAN: You can stay.

Riley turns around and looks into Ian's eyes.

RILEY: (looking down) Thank you.

IAN: I'm sorry about Sam…I don't know if I ever sad.

RILEY: Man…that was almost three months ago.

IAN: I'm still –

RILEY: I'll be up in my room.

IAN: Night.

Riley walks up the stairs and into the ground level. It's just an open room, almost like a lobby of some sorts. There are three doors. Riley walks into one of them.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – RILEY'S ROOM – NIGHT

Riley walks into his room. There is a bed off to the side of the room. There is a television and a desk with a lamp on it. Riley walks over to the bed and sits on it. He exhales.

FLASH

You see Riley sitting by Ian's bedside.

END FLASH

The camera closes in on Riley's face.

FLASH

Ian suddenly sits up in his hospital bed, with Riley by his side.

END FLASH

Riley puts his hand against his head.

FLASH

You see Riley looking at Sam and then a door slamming.

END FLASH

Riley lies back on his bed and close his eyes.

CUT TO:

INT – APARTMENT – INTANK'S ROOM – NIGHT

You see Intank sitting on a chair and a woman sitting on top of him, but again, you only see the figure, not the actual person. The outline of the woman gets off of Intank and walks over to a lamp. She turns it on. She stares at Intank, now bathed in light. It's Carey for Season 1 finale.

CAREY: (smiling) That was fun.

INTANK: (not looking at her) Come back over here.

CAREY: (walking to him) Why?

INTANK: (staring at her) I want to do thing to you.

CAREY: (right in front of him; seductively) What kind of things?

INTANK: (standing up) Naughty things.

CAREY: (grinning) My favorite kind.

Carey starts kissing Intank and pushes him back down onto the chair. She is sitting on him again, kissing him on the neck. He looks past her and sees another figure in the dark. It's Jenny. She's smiling at Intank and starts walking closer to him.

JENNY: How is my favorite buddy doing?

INTANK: (shocked) Jenny?

Carey stops kissing Intank and stares at Intank, confused.

CAREY: What?

INTANK: Behind you. Look!

Carey looks behind her but sees nothing. You go back to Intank's perspective. He sees her. It's a hallucination.

CAREY: Nobody's there.

INTANK: Why are you here? How are you here?

CAREY: (holding Intank's head; smiling) Honey…nobody's there.

Carey starts kissing Intank again.

JENNY: I'm a hallucination. I mean, you killed my brother. You don't think I would haunt you.

INTANK: You're haunting me?

Carey stops again.

CAREY: Who are you talking to!?

JENNY: Maybe.

INTANK: (ignoring Carey) Maybe?

CAREY: You're talking to who!?

JENNY: (next to Intank) Maybe you're just a little insane.

Intank closes his eyes, taking this all in, and when he opens them, Jenny is gone.

CAREY: Intank!

Intank looks back at Carey.

INTANK: What?

CAREY: Wanna have sex or not?

FLASH

You see Intank snapping Neiki's neck.

END FLASH

Intank stares at Carey, but he does not answer. He lifts Carey off of him and stands up. Carey looks confused. Then, Intank picks Carey up again and carries her off into his bedroom. Carey begins laughing and smiling as they enter the bedroom.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Graham is sitting on a chair, drifting to sleep. You see Salomie lying on the couch with a blanket over her, sleeping. Sam walks down the stairs and into the living room, which wakes Graham up.

GRAHAM: (sitting down; whispering) Sam…Salomie's asleep.

SAM: (looking at Salomie) About time. She's been having so many nightmares. She looks peaceful.

GRAHAM: (standing up) She already woke up tonight. I had to comfort her.

SAM: You guys have grown pretty close.

GRAHAM: (next to Sam) How could we not have? She saw me die. Well…sort of.

SAM: You're sort of like a mentor to her. Stay that way.

Sam begins to walk into the kitchen, but Graham stops her.

GRAHAM: I've been thinking, Sam.

SAM: (worried) About what?

GRAHAM: Who would kill me?

SAM: You're alive, Graham. That was the shape-shifter, remember?

GRAHAM: (laughing) I know, Sam. I mean….the person that killed the shape-shifter must've thought they were killing me. Who would randomly want to rip open my head.

SAM: (looking down) I've been thinking about that, too. I, honestly, have no idea. But I had another thought. What if they didn't want to kill you?

GRAHAM: What do you mean?

SAM: What if they really just wanted to kill the shape-shifter? It would make the most sense.

GRAHAM: No, it wouldn't. They would have no clue it was the shape-shifter.

SAM: But….if they did.

GRAHAM: Sam, I have enemies. Demons all over. I'm just wondering which demon. I want to know, so I can find them, and kill them. Look what they did to Salomie!

SAM: She'll be fine, Graham. I promise.

GRAHAM: I know she will.

Sam nods and walks to the kitchen. Graham looks back at Salomie sleeping.

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – NIGHT

You see a sign that says "I.S. Incorporation" in front of a large building.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – HALLWAY – NIGHT

You see people in suits scattering about. This must be the company that Veno was talking about and that Nina works for. Down the hall, you see Patrick, James, and Nina walking down the hall. They are all in suits. The camera goes to them.

PATRICK: (to James and Nina) Remember, this is your first day back, so there will be tension.

NINA: I can deal with these bitches.

PATRICK: Nina, there are new employees.

NINA: Easier to deal with.

PATRICK: Human employees.

James stops and stares at Patrick.

JAMES: What? Humans?

PATRICK: Working for us!

JAMES: (laughing) You can't expect us to accommodate them.

PATRICK: Some of them are already at the top of the ladder.

NINA: Patrick, what is going on here?

PATRICK: Everything is fine here….except for you, maybe. You did not do your job correctly. We ordered you to bring back Pyro, and you did not. There will be some hard feelings about this, trust me. I've gotten many complaints.

NINA: And why didn't we get these complaints? It's about us, right!?

PATRICK: I'm your handler.

NINA: (laughing) Are you serious? We can't be trusted.

PATRICK: It's just for the time being.

NINA: You bet your ass it's just for the time being. I won't accept this.

Nina begins walking and James follows.

PATRICK: (worried; following them) Nina, you cannot make a scene on your first day!

NINA: I've been here for more than ten years. I can do whatever the hell I want.

Nina walks out of camera.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – RILEY'S ROOM – NIGHT

Riley is lying on his bed, when you hear a phone ring. Riley slowly opens his eyes and reaches for his phone on his desk. He answers it.

RILEY: (tired) Hello?

VOICE: (V/O) Riley….

RILEY: (confused) Who is this?

The voice comes in clearer this time.

VOICE/KATIE: (V/O) Riley…this is Katie….Katie Jones….

Riley's eyes widen.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – NIGHT

You see the I.S. sign.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – MEETING ROOM – NIGHT

Five people are sitting at a long, brown table in this small, meeting room. One of them is at the head of the table, staring at the door. There are three empty scenes, because Patrick, Nina, and James have not arrived yet. The man at the head of the table is particularly old, with gray hair and glasses. He is skinny, though. Suddenly, the door opens and Patrick walks in, followed by Nina and James. All of them are on their best behavior.

OLD MAN: Welcome, Patrick.

PATRICK: Hello, Langley.

Patrick sits at the other head of the table. James and Nina fill in the remaining two seats.

OLD MAN/LANGLEY: Welcome to this meeting today. Like you all know, I am Langley, head of the Field Department.

The other four people sitting down already know this, and just waiting for the real info to come.

NINA: Nice to meet you, sir.

LANGLEY: (to Nina; smiling) We've never met. But I've heard so much about you.

NINA: Good things?

LANGLEY: I wouldn't say that.

Nina is shocked and tries to brush it off.

LANGLEY: We are here today to decide on the fate of Nina Baker, one of our field agents. Her mission was to retrieve James and an enemy of ours named Pyro. James is here today to correct the facts for us if we may get them wrong.

JAMES: Hello.

LANGLEY: We used John Doven as our scapegoat to get the map of the facility Nina had to break in to. It worked extremely nicely, until she was given to the order to eliminate John.

One of the other four people there, an Asian female, just sighs and smiles.

LANGLEY: She failed to do so. Instead, she let him live.

NINA: (mad) I did not let –

ASIAN FEMALE: Don't interrupt, Ms. Baker.

NINA: (smiling at Asian) Kaia….shut the hell up.

LANGLEY: Nina!

ASIAN/KAIA: I prefer my formal name: Ms. Odalis.

PATRICK: Sir, this is getting a bit out of –

LANGLEY: Everyone, shut up!

The room is silent.

LANGLEY: (mad; yelling) I am the head of this operation and I am trying to get through this damn meeting!

Beat.

LANGLEY: (continuing) She failed to eliminate John. She moved onto the facility where James and Pyro were located. She brought along other people, like her sister and Riley.

At Riley's name, people start talking amongst themselves.

NINA: (politer) Sir, if I may, they were tailing me.

LANGLEY: That will be taken into account. However, that does not defeat the fact that you decided to return with not two people, but one. James was not your only target.

Nina takes this in, as this was a huge mistake.

LANGLEY: Also, John is out there, and could make a move on us.

NINA: Then what do you want me to do? Do you want me to go kill him!?

PATRICK: Nina, calm down.

NINA: What do you want me to do!?

LANGLEY: (sighing) Your fate has not been decided yet. You will decide that with a test. Go to this address….

Langley takes a piece of paper and a pen and starts writing.

LANGLEY: Take this….

Langley continues writing.

LANGLEY: And get out of there before Riley and friends kill you.

NINA: How will Riley and friends know about this?

LANGLEY: (smiling) Oh, we'll let them know.

Nina is shocked.

LANGLEY: Nina, remember, this is a test.

Langley slides the piece of paper over to Nina.

LANGLEY: Don't kill them. They've done lots of damage to us, but it's not their time yet.

Nina stares in shock at Langley.

LANGLEY: Then we'll decide your fate.

Langley stands up.

LANGLEY: This meeting is over.

Langley starts walking out, leaving Nina shocked. Kaia stands up and gives a grin to Nina as she walks out.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Salomie is still asleep on the couch. Suddenly, she opens her eyes. She looks around and notices where she is. She takes the blanket off her and gets up. She's still in her normal clothes. She stretches. Graham walks out of the kitchen.

GRAHAM: Good thing you're up. I made some coffee, if you want something.

SALOMIE: (smiling) I'm not much of a coffee person.

GRAHAM: How can you not be a coffee person?

SALOMIE: I don't know, I think it's unnatural.

GRAHAM: Of course it's unnatural, but how do you not like it?

Salomie laughs and smiles at Graham.

SALOMIE: Thank you.

GRAHAM: (confused) For what?

SALOMIE: Not letting me go. Not letting my fall into a coma or something.

Graham is smiling at Salomie.

GRAHAM: I'll always be by your side.

Salomie just smiles at Graham. She snaps out of it and grabs her bag on the ground.

SALOMIE: Well, I better get going. I left my mom and John alone at my house again.

Salomie walks to the door and opens it.

GRAHAM: Hey, Salomie.

SALOMIE: Yeah?

GRAHAM: I know I've already said this, but….I'm so sorry about Jill.

FLASH

You see Jill pointing a gun at Salomie.

END FLASH

You get a close-up of Salomie's face.

SALOMIE: Yeah….

Salomie walks out the door.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – RILEY'S ROOM – MORNING

Riley is putting on his shoes when Ian walks in.

IAN: Morning, Riley.

Riley looks at Ian.

RILEY: You can't just waltz into my room.

IAN: Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything's alright after last –

RILEY: (standing up) Yeah, whatever.

IAN: Wait, what? Last night you were so mad.

RILEY: You were kicking me out. Now you're not. Hence the not mad.

Riley walks over to the door.

IAN: Where are you going?

RILEY: Meeting an old friend.

IAN: Old, old friend?

RILEY: No.

IAN: Oh….so, an old 'I had an affair with her' friend.

Riley stares at Ian, shocked.

RILEY: How did –?

IAN: I know everything.

Riley smiles and just walks out.

CUT TO:

INT – SALOMIE'S HOUSE – MORNING

Salomie walks through the front door to see John eating pancakes at the table. Salomie smiles.

JOHN: Out another night.

Salomie starts walking towards him.

JOHN: If I didn't know better, I'd think you were cheating on me.

Salomie kisses John on the lips and smiles at him.

SALOMIE: Good thing you know better.

JOHN: Do I?

Salomie smiles at John, again.

JOHN: Your mom made me breakfast again.

AIMEE: (V/O) It was no problem.

The camera moves over to see Aimee Sullivan making some more pancakes.

AIMEE: There's more where that came from, by the way! You liking them, John?

JOHN: Delicious, Mrs. S.

AIMEE: Thanks, John! (to Salomie) You have a very kind boyfriend.

SALOMIE: I know that, mom.

JOHN: Wanna sit down and have a bite?

SALOMIE: No, I just came by to check in on you guys.

JOHN: Oh, this is what you do to me?! Come and taunt me?

SALOMIE: (laughing) Sorry, John, but I need to meet Heather at class.

JOHN: Okay, have fun!

SALOMIE: Bye, guys.

AIMEE: Learn well.

Salomie walks out the door and John stares at Aimee.

JOHN: (teasing) Learn well?

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING

Graham is sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper, when you hear a door open. Graham looks up.

GRAHAM: Sam, that you!?

There is no response. Suddenly, Marie appears in the doorway to the kitchen and smiles at her brother.

MARIE: Hey, bro.

GRAHAM: (sigh) Marie….

MARIE: You don't like to see me?

GRAHAM: No, I like to see you. I just don't trust you.

MARIE: Graham, that was three months ago.

GRAHAM: It was a pretty big lie.

MARIE: Not that big!

GRAHAM: You said you were pregnant!

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

MARIE: I'm not really pregnant.

GRAHAM: (shocked) What!?

MARIE: I faked it all.

GRAHAM: (mad) Why!?

MARIE: I wanted some attention from you, Graham!

Graham lets out a scream of stress.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – MORNING

MARIE: I'm sorry, bro! I promise that next time I say I'm pregnant, I'll have proof!

GRAHAM: (shaking head) Don't ever do that again.

MARIE: I won't.

Marie sits down next to Graham.

MARIE: I just want to be noticed by you.

GRAHAM: You've definitely caught my attention now.

MARIE: (smiling) Good.

GRAHAM: Not in a good way.

MARIE: (laughing) Good.

Graham laughs with Marie.

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – HEATHER'S ROOM – BEDROOM – MORNING

The camera shows Heather sprawled out on her bed, in pajamas. The camera moves to show just her eyes.

SALOMIE: (V/O) Wake the hell up!

Suddenly, Heather's eyes shoot open. The camera pans out to show Salomie standing over Heather's bed. She gets up and looks at Salomie, confused.

HEATHER: Why are you here?

SALOMIE: Heather, you know we were supposed to meet at school. You didn't show up, I came here.

HEATHER: (getting up; stretching) You can't just barge into my house, ya know.

SALOMIE: Sorry, but the door was open. I couldn't resist.

HEATHER: What if I was with a boy or something, having sex?!

SALOMIE: Don't kid yourself.

Heather shakes her head and points to the door.

HEATHER: Get out of the room, I need to change.

SALOMIE: Hurry up!

Salomie walks out of the bedroom.

CUT TO:

INT – MACKENLIE TOWER – HEATHER'S ROOM – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Salomie walks out of the room and into the main, living room. She sits on the couch and looks around. She sees a boy's shirt on the floor, and she walks over to it. She picks it up and examines it. Heather starts coming out of her bedroom.

HEATHER: Ready to get some coffee before –?

Heather stops as she sees Salomie holding the shirt. Heather quickly runs to Salomie and snatches it away.

HEATHER: What are you doing?

SALOMIE: (smiling) Who'd ya have over?

HEATHER: Just a guy.

SALOMIE: (teasing) I guess you're not kidding yourself.

HEATHER: (laughing) Get out of here!

Heather pushes Salomie out the room, jokingly, and they both walk out.

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – DAY

Riley is walking in the graveyard, obviously towards a certain gravestone. He sees a woman, back towards him, staring at two certain gravestones. He stands next to her. The gravestones read, "Mara Gold" and "Josh Anna". The woman is wearing sunglasses. She takes them off and looks at Riley. It's Katie.

KATIE: (smiling) Long time, no see, Riley.

Riley just smiles at Katie. Katie hugs Riley, something he wasn't accepting. He just takes it in.

RILEY: I'm divorced.

Katie stops hugging him.

KATIE: I'm so sorry.

RILEY: Don't be….it's a good thing.

KATIE: (smiling) Good attitude. I don't believe it.

RILEY: What brings you back here to Iowa?

KATIE: I told you, didn't I?

RILEY: Told me what?

KATIE: You must've forgotten.

Katie sits down on the gravestone.

KATIE: I'm running for mayor of Laintan.

RILEY: Isn't the election over?

KATIE: Yeah….and you're looking at the new mayor.

Riley is shocked and can't believe it.

RILEY: Woah….wow. Congratulations!

KATIE: (laughing) Thanks. It took a hell of a lot to get out here without security tailing me.

RILEY: They have security in Laintan.

Katie starts laughing.

KATIE: I guess they do….don't see why.

RILEY: I mean, you can obviously take care of yourself.

Katie moves closer to Riley, now only inches away from him.

KATIE: Obviously.

Riley moves forward and kisses Katie. They stop kissing, and Katie smiles at him.

KATIE: How did I know that was going to happen?

RILEY: It comes with the package of meeting me here.

KATIE: I really like this package.

Katie leans forward and they begin to kiss, passionately, again. The camera pans out to show them kissing each other in the graveyard.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

EXT – GRAVEYARD – DAY

Katie and Riley are still kissing. Katie lets go of their kiss.

KATIE: I need to get to a press conference, Riley.

RILEY: You have to leave?

KATIE: Yeah….

Katie starts walking away and then stops.

KATIE: Wanna do this again?

RILEY: (unsure) I don't know….I'm….kind of seeing someone.

Katie is shocked, but she tries to hide it.

KATIE: Oh, okay….whatever.

Katie gives a fake smile.

KATIE: Goodbye, Riley.

Riley looks on the gravestone and sees a letter. He opens it and reads something. It says: "NINA IS BACK. STEALING KNIFE FROM THIS ADDRESS…48 WESTWOOD ROAD". Riley is shocked at this piece of paper. He immediately leaves.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE HEADQUARTERS – DAY

Graham walks through the front door and looks around, probably for Melissa. A man, Jake, from episode 12 comes up to Graham.

JAKE: Hey, Graham.

GRAHAM: Oh, hi, Jake.

JAKE: Looking for Melissa?

GRAHAM: Yeah.

JAKE: (pointing) In the interrogation room.

GRAHAM: (smiling) Who is it this time?

JAKE: Just some kid. He punched his teacher.

GRAHAM: What's there to interrogate about?

JAKE: Don't ask me, she does all that stuff?

GRAHAM: Can I just walk in?

JAKE: Honestly? Yeah.

Graham laughs and walks to the door. He opens it.

CUT TO:

INT – POLICE HEADQUARTERS – INTERROGATION ROOM – DAY

Graham walks in and sees Melissa sitting at a desk with a picture in front of her. No one's across from her.

GRAHAM: (confused) Jake said you're with a kid?

MELISSA: (smiling at him) I am, look.

Melissa points to the picture of the kid and Graham laughs.

GRAHAM: Hey.

Graham kisses Melissa on the lips.

MELISSA: How're you?

GRAHAM: Good, just talked to Marie today.

MELISSA: What'd she say?

GRAHAM: (smiling) She'll never lie about being pregnant ever again.

Melissa stands up and starts to laugh.

MELISSA: She better keep that promise.

GRAHAM: I think she will.

They begin walking towards the door.

GRAHAM: So, going to your place?

MELISSA: I actually have to meet up with Lain.

GRAHAM: Can I join?

MELISSA: Um….

GRAHAM: I get it; he wants quality time with you.

MELISSA: He's kind of a freak.

GRAHAM: (laughing) But in a good way.

MELISSA: Sometimes.

CUT TO:

INT – LECTURE HALL – DAY

Salomie and Heather walk into the large lecture class, and they see John and Dean waving there hands, signaling to Salomie and Heather. Heather smiles as she sees them and begins to walk to them, but Salomie stops her. Salomie stares at Heather, seriously.

SALOMIE: Heather….a few months ago, the person in front of me was Jill.

Heather realizes and exhales.

HEATHER: Salomie, I will not betray me. I'm not like her. I'm your real friend.

SALOMIE: (smiling) I needed that.

HEATHER: Let's get to our seats.

SALOMIE: Okay.

Salomie and Heather walk up to their seats with John and Dean.

SALOMIE: Hey, guys.

Salomie kisses John and then sits down next to him.

DEAN: Hey Heather and Salomie.

Heather sits down in the middle of Dean and Salomie.

SALOMIE: (to John; smiling) How were the rest of the pancakes?

JOHN: (smiling) Delicious.

John goes in and gives Salomie another kiss.

HEATHER: So, this is your first class, and you've missed a few. So, if you want me to catch you up, I –

DEAN: (smiling) I'd love you to.

HEATHER: (smiling) Cool.

PROFESSOR: (V/O) Everybody, settle down!

Heather, Dean, Salomie, and John all stop talking and look forward. A girl in the third row looks back at the four and smiles with her long, curly blonde hair. It's Susan.

HEATHER: (whispering; to John) How does she show up in every single class?

Susan looks directly at John and gives a wink. John is trying to hide what they did.

JOHN: (emotionless) Don't know.

PROFESSOR: Our first subject today is….

The professor takes out a newspaper and opens it up.

PROFESSOR: Murders.

The camera zooms in on Salomie's face.

FLASH

You see Graham's head smashed open.

END FLASH

Salomie shakes her head and John goes to her.

JOHN: (whispering) You alright?

SALOMIE: Yeah, it's just….a headache. That's it.

The camera zooms in on Salomie's face once more.

CUT TO:

INT – HUGE ROOM – DAY

Katie is all dressed up and shouting to an audience who is applauding and cheering for her.

KATIE: And we will work to make this city a better place!

The audience roars at this last comment. Katie nods and smiles as she walks off the stage. Katie is walking towards the back exit as a large black man walks next to her.

KATIE: Hey, Bruce.

BRUCE: That was a fantastic and rousing speech, Ms. Jones.

KATIE: I said call me Katie! You don't need to be polite. By the way, thanks.

BRUCE: That's half my job. Protect you and be polite.

Katie giggles a little.

KATIE: You're a great bodyguard, but you're also a mediocre comedian.

BRUCE: (sarcastic) Thanks.

Beat.

BRUCE: Where to next, Ms. Jones?

KATIE: (sighing) _I'm_ going to see my friend in the woods.

BRUCE: I'll come with.

KATIE: (stopping) No, Bruce! I need some privacy.

BRUCE: But what if you get –?

KATIE: This is Laintan! Who's gonna hurt me?

Bruce bites his lip.

KATIE: I'll be fine, and I'll be back soon.

Katie walks out of the huge room, leaving Bruce standing there.

CUT TO:

INT – NEIKI'S MANSION – DAY

You see the old Neiki mansion from last season, only it's now wrecked and destroyed from the fight. Intank walks into the camera's view and looks around. The camera moves with him, and in the background, Neiki comes into view. Intank does not see him.

NEIKI: Welcome back.

Intank turns around and sees Neiki standing there.

INTANK: What?

NEIKI: (walking closer to him) I knew you'd come back sooner or later.

INTANK: And why's that?

NEIKI: You killed me. Are you telling me you feel know guilt?

INTANK: You already know the answer, don't you?

Neiki gives Intank a huge grin.

NEIKI: You're a smart one, aren't you?

Neiki starts circling Intank.

NEIKI: I know all the answers.

INTANK: Then why are you asking me this?

NEIKI: Well, do you know the answers?

INTANK: If you do, I do.

NEIKI: And how's that?

INTANK: Well…you are me. You're my subconscious reaching out.

NEIKI: Am I?

Intank looks confused.

NEIKI: You think I'm a hallucination.

Neiki walks backwards and then forwards towards Intank again.

NEIKI: There's no one here to prove that theory, is there?

Neiki gets in Intank's face.

NEIKI: No one to ignore me.

INTANK: What are you telling me?

NEIKI: That I might not be a hallucination.

INTANK: There's only one way to find out.

Intank punches at Neiki, but Neiki catches the punch and punches Intank back.

INTANK: What the hell!? You're not a hallucination.

NEIKI: (sighs) Of course I am! You're body wants to feel pain, so you feel it!

Neiki extends his arms into Intank and they go right through.

NEIKI: I'm a hallucination.

INTANK: I don't want to feel pain.

NEIKI: (smiling) You're expecting me to answer, but that's not a question. I mean, I am you….so you already _know_ why _I_ want to feel pain.

INTANK: I killed you. I killed my best friend. I deserve to be punished.

Neiki starts smiling at Intank.

INTANK: But you're evil! Why am I feeling this?

NEIKI: I know the answer.

INTANK: Meaning I know the answer.

Neiki puts his hands on Intank's shoulder.

NEIKI: Why? Why are me and Jenny appearing in forms of hallucination?! Why are you just a tad short of insane!?

INTANK: I loved you. I love you, and I love Jenny.

NEIKI: (joking) Oooh, dirty.

Intank falls back on the ground.

INTANK: How can I love you!? Get this feeling out of my….

Intank grabs his head and starts shaking.

INTANK: HEAD!

Intank closes his eyes and when he opens them, Neiki is gone. Intank has a sad face on.

INTANK: I need to stop loving them….

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Sam is reading a book on the couch when there is a knock at the door. She puts her book down, stands up, and walks over to the door. She opens it to find Riley standing there. Sam sighs and immediately tries to shut it, but Riley forces it back open and walks into this house.

SAM: Go away, Riley! This is not your house anymore.

RILEY: Look at this!

Riley hands Sam the letter he found at the graveyard. Sam closes the door as she reads the letter. She looks up.

SAM: Where did you get this?

RILEY: At the graveyard, it was just sitting there.

SAM: How do you know it's for us, how do you not know it's a trap!?

RILEY: (sighing) I don't…but I have to try. Eliza would want me to.

SAM: Oh, the demon?

RILEY: She'll come back, but when she comes back, I want Nina to be dead!

SAM: What's the point, Riley? Is it just to be with me again?

Riley looks down and then looks back up at Sam.

RILEY: No, Sam. Nina is a very important person.

SAM: (laughing) What do you even mean!?

RILEY: (getting mad) She works for someone, something! You know the major company that your father works for?

Sam looks very serious know, getting mad.

RILEY: The one that influences everything that goes on in the civilized world!? That one!? I think they have something to do with one another! I need to stop Nina. This is our one chance.

SAM: (giving in) Fine.

The door opens and Graham walks in. Sam and Riley both look over to him, and Graham is surprised to see Riley.

GRAHAM: Riley….

RILEY: Hi Graham.

Graham notices that something is up.

GRAHAM: What did I miss?

CUT TO:

INT – LAINTAN UNIVERSITY – HALLWAY – DAY

Heather, John, Salomie, and Dean walk out of the lecture hall.

DEAN: That was boring.

HEATHER: Well, you didn't know half the stuff he was saying.

DEAN: (smiling) Oh, yeah…you need to help me study.

SALOMIE: Yeah…boring.

JOHN: Are you okay, Salomie?

SALOMIE: Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit distracted.

They start walking down the hall.

SALOMIE: I actually really need to get home. John….I need you to come, too.

JOHN: Why?

SALOMIE: Please?

JOHN: (nodding) Okay.

CUT TO:

INT – SALOMIE'S HOUSE – BEDROOM – DAY

John and Salomie are lying in the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

JOHN: What was so urgent?

SALOMIE: (looking to John) I need to tell you something.

JOHN: Uh-oh. Is this a, 'I want to break up with you' talk?

SALOMIE: No, no, no! Of course not.

JOHN: (smiling) Good.

SALOMIE: This is a talk about our no lies policy.

JOHN: Yeah….

SALOMIE: I've been breaking this rule for a long time, John.

John looks confused.

SALOMIE: You broke it when Susan told me you had kissed her once, but we got through it.

John looks hurt, because he knows it was a lot more than a kiss and that it happened a lot more than once.

FLASH

SALOMIE: (smiling) It's okay.

Salomie and John kiss.

END FLASH

JOHN: What is it?

SALOMIE: You know that girl who was trying to kill you?

JOHN: Of course, how could I forget?

SALOMIE: That wasn't just a girl. That was a demon.

John looks extremely confused.

SALOMIE: And I can give you proof.

JOHN: Salomie, I think you need some –

SALOMIE: I'm not crazy! Demons, vampires, and all those crappy things are alive. They kill.

John is surprised, because he knows this would explain a lot.

JOHN: (giving in) Proof….huh?

SALOMIE: Those friends of mine…they're the people that saved me.

Beat.

SALOMIE: They fight demons.

John is so confused and torn.

SALOMIE: Just give me a chance. Tonight….tonight I'll show you. I'll show you a vampire. And we're gonna watch it blow in the wind.

John looks down, shocked. Suddenly, Salomie's cell phone starts ringing. She pulls it out and answers it.

SALOMIE: Hello? Sam!

Beat.

SALOMIE: Okay, I'm coming.

Beat.

SALOMIE: Yeah, I'll get her.

Beat.

SALOMIE: No, it's a full moon. By the way….I'm bringing along a friend.

Salomie looks to John, who looks back at her in confusion. Salomie hangs up.

SALOMIE: Want proof? Come on.

Salomie stands up and John follows.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Sam and Riley are waiting around when the door opens and Heather and Salomie walk in. Sam walks over to them, relieved.

SAM: Thank god you're here.

Finally, John walks in and Sam is confused.

SAM: Salomie….is this your friend?

SALOMIE: (looking down) Yeah…I told him everything.

SAM: (sighing) That's dangerous!

SALOMIE: (in her face) Too damn bad!

Sam is shocked and just backs off.

SAM: Graham went to the address to make sure Nina didn't get there before us. Dean's at his cage?

HEATHER: Yeah, made sure he got there. He's all ready for tonight.

SAM: Good. Have you guys seen Intank? I left him, like, five messages.

Heather just shrugs.

INTANK: (V/O) I'm right here.

Sam looks over to see Intank.

SAM: Intank….

Sam walks over to Intank and hugs him. Intank and Riley are both shocked. Sam stops hugging him.

SAM: I haven't seen you since….you know.

INTANK: Yeah…

SAM: How've you been?

INTANK: Crappy.

Intank walks away from Sam.

INTANK: So, we've got to move fast.

RILEY: Graham's already at the house. Or driving there.

INTANK: You think Graham will be able to stop Nina? Of course not. Let's get moving.

CUT TO:

EXT – WESTWOOD ROAD – DAY

You see the side of a woman walking. In her pocket, a gun is sticking out. The camera moves up to reveal that it's Nina. She walks up a driveway, and you see that the house says "48". She rings the doorbell. The door opens and a woman is standing there. Nina immediately snaps her neck and walks inside. She closes the door behind her. Also inside is a man. He immediately reaches for something in his pocket, but Nina takes out her gun first. Nina shoots him before he can take the thing out of the pocket. Nina smiles.

NINA: Sucker.

Nina walks over to the cabinets and starts rummaging through them. She can't find anything, so she heads upstairs.

CUT TO:

INT – 48 WESTWOOD – UPSTAIRS – DAY

Nina is in a bedroom, tearing the room apart. She cannot find the knife. Suddenly, she has a revelation.

FLASH

The man starts taking out something from his pocket.

END FLASH

NINA: The dead guy has it.

Nina begins to walk towards the stairs when she hears the door opening. It must be Graham! Nina runs down the stairs to see Graham in front of her. Graham punches Nina back, and she just starts laughing.

NINA: This'll be fun.

Nina grabs Graham and throws him into a glass table that shatters. Nina runs over to the dead guy's body and reaches for his pocket. There is the knife there. She takes the knife and starts for the door, but Graham kicks her into the wall. She's taken back by Graham's strength.

NINA: Impressive.

GRAHAM: I work out.

NINA: Not enough.

Nina runs upstairs and into another one of the rooms. She goes for the door, but Graham pulls her back. Nina elbows Graham in the face and then scratches him on the cheek with the knife. Nina then jumps out the window and lands on the lawn outside the house. Graham takes out a gun and starts shooting at her. Nina responds by taking out a gun of her own and shooting at Graham. To get away, he backs away from the window, giving Nina more time to run.

CUT TO:

EXT – 48 WESTWOOD – DAY

Nina runs to the car in the driveway. She jumps in it and sees the keys still in there. She smiles.

NINA: Idiot.

Nina starts up the car.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S CAR – DAY

Sam is driving, Riley's in the passenger, and Salomie, Heather, John and Intank are in the back. Suddenly, Sam's cell begins to ring. Sam answers it.

SAM: Graham?

GRAHAM: (V/O) Nina just got here and took the knife! She's driving away with it now! Cut her off!

Sam looks ahead and sees Nina driving a car in front of her.

SAM: I see her.

Sam hangs up and puts the phone down.

SAM: Riley….get my gun, please.

Riley gets the gun from the cup holder and hands it to Sam. She holds it in one hand, while she drives with the other, ready to shoot.

JOHN: What?

CUT TO:

INT – NINA'S CAR – DAY

Nina takes out her gun and smiles. She begins shooting her windshield.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S CAR – DAY

They see Nina shooting her windshield.

SALOMIE: What the hell?

CUT TO:

INT – NINA'S CAR – DAY

Nina shoots her windshield one more time, and the whole windshield collapses with the glass. She then begins to shoot at Sam's windshield.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S CAR – DAY

SAM: Oh my god!

Sam begins to swerve, because she can not see due to the wrinkled glass. Bullets keep pounding into the windshield until it finally shatters.

JOHN: Help! Help!

CUT TO:

INT – NINA'S CAR – DAY

The windshield is no shattered, and Nina is now shooting at the group in the car. They all duck to not get shot. Sam returns a few shots, as well.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S CAR – DAY

Sam is losing control because of the bullets flying at her.

INTANK: Sam, keep the car under control.

SAM: I'm trying –

The car suddenly swerves and is heading towards a pole.

RILEY: SAM!

The car smashes into the pole, and the car lifts into the air a little only to be smashed down again. They all hit their heads and the front of the car begins to catch on fire.

CUT TO:

EXT – WESTWOOD ROAD – DAY

Nina continues to drive away, smiling.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S CAR – DAY

The camera shows Sam, unconscious, leaning against the steering wheel. Riley slowly comes to, with cuts and bruises all over him. He looks around and sees that the fire in the car is spreading. He goes crazy trying to get out.

GRAHAM: (V/O) SAM! RILEY!

Riley looks over to see Graham running towards them, screaming. Riley shakes Sam, and she comes to.

RILEY: We need to get out of here; the whole thing's going to blow!

Sam immediately starts getting up and begins waking up the four in the back.

JOHN: What's happening?

SAM: Get out!

They all run out of the car, and Sam and Riley start running.

GRAHAM: (V/O) That car's gonna blow! Run!

Salomie, Intank, and Heather realize they have to run! They start running, but John is still confused. Salomie runs back to him and pulls him along. They are far enough away now and the seven all meet in a huddle.

RILEY: She got away.

The car suddenly blows up, causing them all to flinch, but they're safe now.

SAM: My damn car.

RILEY: (shaking his head) She got away.

The camera zooms in on Riley's face, sad.

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – DAY

You see a picture of the sign.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – MEETING ROOM – DAY

Nina, Langley, Patrick, Kaia, James, and other three people are all sitting at the table.

LANGLEY: Slide over the knife, Nina.

Nina smiles and slides the knife over to Langley. He examines it and sees a speck of blood from when Nina slashed Graham across the cheek.

LANGLEY: (looking up at Nina) There's blood on this.

NINA: (smiling) No one's dead.

LANGLEY: You weren't supposed to harm them!

NINA: (defensive) It wasn't anything serious.

PATRICK: Calm down, Nina.

NINA: (whispering) Shut up, Pat.

Langley sighs, deciding what to do.

LANGLEY: You'll stay on duty.

Kaia laughs in disagreement.

LANGLEY: But you are to be supervised. Patrick will still be your handler. James, you're free to go.

JAMES: Thank you, sir.

James stands up and walks out the door, but Nina is still mad at the verdict. She holds back her anger.

NINA: (sarcasm) Thanks, _sir_.

LANGLEY: Get out of here, Nina.

Nina stands up.

LANGLEY: (smirking) But don't forget Patrick.

Nina gives Langley an evil glance.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – FILING ROOM – DAY

Nina storms into a filing room with many records. There are two doors. One of them is the one Nina just walked in through, and the other is…unknown.

NINA: (to herself) I'll show him.

Nina starts looking through the records when, suddenly, the unknown door flips open. Nina is curious and walks into the room.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – UNKNOWN ROOM – DAY

Nina walks in. It's a very long room, but the width is extremely small. Nina looks down the length to see rows and rows of cabinets. The thing that catches her eye, however, is right across from her. There are two old men in suits that look identical to each other, both standing still, staring at Nina….smiling. In-between them is a phone on the wall.

NINA: Um….

MAN #1: Hello, Nina.

Suddenly, slow, creepy piano music begins to play.

MAN #2: Yes, we do know you're name.

MAN #1: And we know why you're here. You want to show Langley that you mean business by bringing Igor Sphere into this dimension.

MAN #2: Igor Sphere. The reason this company exists. Igor Sphere. I.S.

MAN #1: Our demon.

MAN #2: Our god.

MAN #1: He must rule this and every other dimension there is.

MAN #2: This branch is to bring him here, and to help him rule while he is here.

NINA: How do you know what I'm up to?

Nina takes a gun out of her pocket and points it at Man #1.

MAN #1: (laughing) Oh, Nina. We aren't going to get you in trouble.

MAN #2: We're extremely proud of you.

Nina is confused, but she starts to lower her weapon.

MAN #1: We are the Communication Department.

NINA: Never heard of that one.

MAN #2: You know of only four branches: the Field Department, the Research and Artifacts Department, the Connections Department, and the Portals and Dimensions Department.

MAN #1: However, there is a fifth….secretive department.

MAN #2: And that is us. The Communication Department.

NINA: And what exactly do you do?

MAN #1: We communicate and transfer messages.

MAN #2: From and to Igor Sphere.

This makes Nina gasp. She had never heard anything like it.

NINA: (in shock) You….speak to Igor Sphere? How?

MAN #1: Through this.

Man #1 points to the phone.

MAN #2: (smiling) And it wishes to speak to you.

MAN #1: The revenge you plan on Langley…you will never succeed. But Igor Sphere has better plans.

MAN #2: Igor Sphere always has better plans.

MAN #1: All you have to do is walk over here….

MAN #2: And pick up this phone.

Nina slowly walks over to the phone. The men smile at her. She puts the phone to her ear and is scared.

NINA: Igor….Igor Sphere?

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

John and Salomie are walking home, still hand in hand.

JOHN: That was some….proof.

SALOMIE: Told ya.

John gives a laugh.

JOHN: I mean, this does explain a lot.

SALOMIE: Yeah, but it's still a lot to handle.

JOHN: Hell yeah.

They stop and John looks into Salomie's eyes.

JOHN: But it's okay. We're okay.

SALOMIE: We always will be.

Salomie and John kiss and smile at one another. John turns away and begins walking again, Salomie walking too.

JOHN: Does this mean I can be part of the team?

SALOMIE: (laughing) I can put in a good word for ya.

Salomie looks back up to the street, still laughing a little. A woman looking perfectly normal walks by her. Suddenly….

FLASH

Salomie imagines that person walking by again, only her head is ripped open.

END FLASH

Salomie looks forward to see many normal people walking about.

FLASH

All those normal people now have their heads ripped open.

END FLASH

Salomie stops talking and tries to take this in, but she can't help it. She falls to the ground, shocking John.

JOHN: Salomie!? Salomie!

Salomie begins shaking on the ground. She's having a seizure. Many people form around Salomie trying to help her. John is scared.

JOHN: Somebody call 911! NOW!

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – DAY

A car pulls into an open spot in the woods to park. The door opens and Katie walks out. She stretches and closes the door. Suddenly, the car window shatters! Katie is shocked and ducks down. A bullet flies into the side of the car! There is a shooter trying to kill Katie.

KATIE: (to herself) Oh my god.

Katie begins to run through the woods, trying to get to safety.

KATIE: Help!

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S BEDROOM – DAY

Graham and Marie are sitting next to each other on the bed.

GRAHAM: You said you needed to tell me something, sis.

MARIE: (looking down) Yeah….remember when I told you that if I told you I was pregnant, it would be real?

GRAHAM: (confused) Yeah.

MARIE: And that I'd have proof?

GRAHAM: Definitely.

MARIE: Well….it's real….and I got proof.

Graham is shocked.

GRAHAM: Are you trying to say I'm pregnant?

MARIE: (smiling) Three months pregnant.

GRAHAM: I'm confused!

Marie reaches into her purse and pulls out papers.

MARIE: I just found out.

Marie hands the papers over to Graham. He reads them, shocked.

GRAHAM: (looking over to Marie; smiling) You _are_ pregnant?!

MARIE: You believe me!

GRAHAM: I do now, sis!

They hug. Suddenly, they break.

GRAHAM: (smiling) Who's the dad?

Marie stops smiling and looks down again.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Riley is in the living room with a cardboard box in hand. He is putting things in it. Sam walks down the stairs and is disappointed to see Riley here.

SAM: Still here?

RILEY: I'm getting the last of my stuff.

SAM: Hurry up.

Sam begins walking over to the kitchen.

RILEY: Sam?

Sam stops and turns around to see Riley.

SAM: (annoyed) What, Riley?

RILEY: I need to ask you something.

SAM: I'm here.

Riley sets aside his box.

RILEY: Lately, I've been getting cases and hunting down demons from Ian's visions and news from the demon bar. It hasn't been working out so well.

SAM: (sarcastic) I'm so very sorry.

RILEY: (sighing) Sam….we make a great team.

SAM: What are you saying, Riley?

RILEY: That we could bring the old team back together.

Sam sighs.

RILEY: Me, you, Graham, Salomie, Heather, Intank….

SAM: Riley, I thought I made it very clear that I was done with you.

RILEY: Don't talk to me! Don't do anything social with me at all. Let this be purely business. We could help more people. And I miss the others.

SAM: But –

RILEY: I said I missed the others, Sam. Not you.

Sam looks a little hurt, but tries to hide it.

SAM: (giving in) I'll think about it.

Riley smiles, because he knows that means yes. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. Things are falling from cabinets and Sam and Riley both fall to the ground. It's an earthquake. "BLUE" by ANGIE HART begins to play.

_Night falls_

_I fall_

_And where we're you?_

Things continue to fall in slow motion, and Sam and Riley are taking cover.

_And where we're you?_

The camera closes up on Riley's face.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – DAY

_Warm skin_

_Wolf grin_

The room is shaking and empty. Suddenly, a woman rolls in on a tray. It's Salomie and she's having a seizure.

_And where we're you?_

The camera focuses on John, scared and by her side.

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – BEDROOM – DAY

_I fell into the moon_

_And it covered you in blue_

In slow motion, you see Carey and Intank having sex during the earthquake.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – COMMUNICATION DEPARTMENT – DAY

_I fell into the moon_

_Can I make it right?_

_Can I spend the night?_

During the earthquake, Nina is on the phone, smiling. She is not saying anything, and you can't hear anything except the song.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – GRAHAM'S BEDROOM – DAY

_High tide_

_Inside_

_The air is dew_

_And where were you?_

The room is shaking and Graham and Marie have fallen to the ground. Graham is staring at Marie, though, in shock and sadness. She must've told him who the dad was.

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – DAY

_Wild eyed_

_I died_

_And where were you?_

_I crawled out of the world_

In slow motion, Katie is running through the woods. Suddenly, everything is shaking and she falls to the ground because of the earthquake.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

_When you said I shouldn't stay_

The earthquake is stopping and Sam and Riley start to get up.

_I crawled out of the world_

Riley and Sam are fully up when there is a knock at the door.

_Can I make it right?_

_Can I spend the night?_

Sam and Riley walk over to the door and open it. There is a man with curly, black hair in the doorway. He has a jacket and jeans on.

_NOT WORDS: There is a slight pause in-between words_

MAN/RYAN HARRIS: I'm Ryan Harris, Xander's cousin.

_Alone_

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT IV

ROLL CREDITS

END EPISODE


	3. 202 Welcome To IS

Riley Season 2 Episode 2 "Welcome To I.S."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthorized usage of these characters is permitted.

START OF EPISODE

TEASER

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

It is the same day. Riley is sitting on the couch, waiting for something. Sam and Ryan Harris are walking down the stairs now.

RILEY: About time! I've been waiting!

RYAN: I'm sorry, needed the bathroom.

RILEY: Let's go!

SAM: (sitting down in the chair) Calm down, Riley.

Ryan sits down next to Riley.

RILEY: Is Buffy okay?

RYAN: She's fine, dude! Chill.

RILEY: (scared) Then why are you here?

RYAN: (sarcastically) Thanks, bud, I feel so welcomed!

RILEY: Cut the crap! Why are you here?

Ryan stops joking.

RYAN: They need your help.

SAM: What?

RYAN: Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, the whole gang…they need your help.

RILEY: What does she need?

RYAN: (smiling) They're in England. They're rebuilding the Watcher's Council, but they ran into some difficulties. Mainly? Watchers.

SAM: No.

RYAN: What!?

SAM: I know what you're going to say. You want Riley, and anyone else here to be a watcher.

RYAN: Why not? Why do you care? Riley told me you two got divorced and you don't care about him anymore.

RILEY: No, I won't.

RYAN: (shocked) You can see Buffy everyday, man!

RILEY: (resisting) No…..

Ryan sighs.

RILEY: I'm needed here.

Ryan stands up and starts laughing.

RYAN: You're really not.

Beat.

RYAN: You're gang is broken up. You're done.

RILEY: No, I'm starting it up again.

SAM: I said maybe, Riley.

RILEY: Seriously? That is a total yes.

RYAN: Whatever.

RILEY: Why don't you go back and be Mr. Watcher?

RYAN: (laughing) Look at me! I'm an idiot that could do no help there. I can be a messenger. That's about it.

Riley looks down.

RYAN: That's why I'm staying here.

RILEY: What?

SAM: Really?

RYAN: I can't stand to live with those freaks that all have these special powers. Sure, Xander isn't super powerful or anything, but at least he gets to be the "heart", whatever that means.

Sam starts laughing.

RYAN: At least I can relate to you guys.

RILEY: I don't get it….

RYAN: (smiling) I'll go find a hotel. I'm staying.

Ryan walks out of the door, leaving Sam and Riley a bit confused.

RILEY: This makes no sense, Sam.

SAM: Yeah….

RILEY: Why come to try and convince us to be watchers, and then not care and just stay…unless…

SAM: What?

RILEY: What if he knew we'd say no? What if there's a different reason he came here?

SAM: (laughing) Riley, that was weird. But, I don't think there's anything more to it other than….Ryan's weird. And I'm cool with that.

RILEY: I don't trust him.

SAM: Good for you.

Sam stands up and walks over to the door.

SAM: (opening the door) Now, get out of my house.

Riley stands up, confused.

SAM: We're business partners. Pure and simple. Now, leave.

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – MEETING ROOM – DAY

You get a shot of the door. It bursts open and Langley walks in, followed by Kaia, Patrick, and the three others. Nina is sitting at the head of the table: Langley's seat. Langley seems mad.

LANGLEY: What is this!? Get out of my seat!

NINA: (smiling) No.

PATRICK: Nina, what's the reason for this meeting?

NINA: Kaia, shut the door.

KAIA: No, not until –

NINA: (standing up; threatening) I said shut the door.

Kaia closes the door, a bit scared now.

NINA: Thank you.

LANGLEY: Get out of my –

Nina walks away from Langley's seat, and Langley sits down in it. Nina is standing next to Langley, talking.

NINA: Just a few minutes ago….I stumbled upon something….extraordinary.

Everyone looks confused.

NINA: The Communication Department.

Langley shakes his head, mad.

LANGLEY: How did you find about that?

NINA: The Communication Department is –

LANGLEY: They're not supposed to know about that! Only the top of the fields are!

NINA: (smiling; to Langley) Please don't interrupt me.

Langley is confused.

NINA: To be polite, I will not give away exactly what that is. But, I'll tell you one thing….I spoke to Igor Sphere.

There is shock and gasps across the room. Langley is shocked.

NINA: And wanna know what it said?

Beat.

NINA: That it was proud of me. I was strong. (to Langley) The opposite of what you said.

LANGLEY: (shocked) I'm…sorry.

NINA: (laughing) Too late! He gave me something special. He gave me an opportunity. To change this whole company.

Langley is very confused. Nina pulls out a gun and points it at Langley.

NINA: You're a disappointment.

LANGLEY: Nina, please –

Nina fires two bullets into Langley's chest. It hits his heart. He's dead. Everyone gasps, and Patrick stares at Nina in shock.

NINA: Patrick, you're not my handler anymore. I don't have a handler anymore.

The camera zooms in on Nina, smiling.

NINA: I am the new head of the Field Department.

KAIA: (whispering) Oh, god….

NINA: Meeting dismissed.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

THEME SONG: "TOUCHED" by VAST

STARRING:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase as Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee  
Jennifer Gardner as Heather Cassidy  
Jared Padelecki as John Doven  
Jensen Ackles as Dean Aiden  
Aaron Ashmore as Ryan Harris  
And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

GUEST STARRING:

Liza Weil as Melissa Reyna

Zachary Levi as Ian Jones

Jennifer Carpenter as Marie Miller

Jamie Ray Newman as Aimee Sullivan

Olivia Wilde as Carey

Peter Krause as Patrick Loney

Grace Park as Kaia Odalis

Leon Russom as Langley  
Kristen Bell as Susan Jaden

Lena Headey as Katie Jones

Nicki Aycox as Eliza Baker

Skeet Ulrich as James

Anna Paquin as Jenny Gareth

Santiago Cabrera as Neiki Gareth

And Mary-Louise Parker as Nina Baker

CREATED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

WRITTEN BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

STORY BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

EDITED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

BANER BY:

SONGS USED: "ALL I NEED" by RADIOHEAD and "EVER SINCE I PULLED YA UNDER" by BIG HEAD TODD & THE MONSTERS

PRODUCED BY: DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS INC.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with East Wick, written by Kevin (Dark Ages)._

ACT I

CUT TO:

EXT – WOODS – DAY

Katie is lying on the ground, covering her head. She looks up, surprised that the earthquake is over. Then, she hears more bullets flying at her. The shooter is still going hard. Katie jumps up, and runs for it. Suddenly, she is moved aside, and a bullet passes right by her. The person that moved her is a man in a suit. He also has a gun in hand. He starts shooting somewhere, and the camera moves to show him shooting at a man with a beard standing a bit above them, on a hill, shooting at them.

KATIE: What the hell?!

The man with the beard starts sliding down the hill, lined with trees. The man in the suit and the man with the beard exchange many shots. Katie isn't running; she is too shocked to.

KATIE: Who are you?

The man with the beard is running extremely close to them, shooting. Katie moves behind a tree, and the man in the suit does the same to another tree. The man with the beard approaches them, and the man in the suit jumps out and shoots at "Beard Man". Beard Man is shocked and a bullet hits him in the arm. "Suit Man" kicks Beard Man and punches him again. Suit Man takes Beard Man and bashes his head into the side of a tree. Beard Man falls to the ground unconscious. Suit Man, emotionlessly, shoots Beard Man multiple times till he's dead. Katie gasps. Suit Man turns to Katie, who is in shock.

SUIT MAN: Come with me….now.

Suit Man begins walking, and Katie doesn't know what to do but follow him.

CUT TO:

EXT – DORM – PATH – DAY

Dean is walking along a wooded path, probably going to find his cage Heather mentioned last episode. Dean walks off the path and into the forest. He is walking through the trees until he reaches a hatch. He pulls open the door and walks down some stairs.

CUT TO:

INT – HATCH – DAY

Dean is now in the hatch, and sees a cage. He walks closer to it, and leans against it. He closes his eyes, and collapse to the ground while leaning on the cage. He opens his eyes, and sighs, obviously making a decision. He looks out a small window in the hatch, and sees that the sun is coming down. He doesn't go into the cage. Dean shakes his head in fast motion, saying that time is going by faster now. Now, the sun is completely down and it's growing dark. The moon is in the mirror in the background. Dean is still not in his cage, and he starts turning into a werewolf. He is a complete werewolf and then jumps where the camera is.

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – NIGHT

You see a shot of the I.S. sign.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – MEETING ROOM – NIGHT

All the members in the meeting are now gone, but Nina is sitting in the chair where Langley used to sit. The camera zooms out to show Kaia sitting next to her, writing something down.

KAIA: So, where did you want to put James?

NINA: (looking straight ahead) I want him as a top field agent.

KAIA: (shocked) Are you serious?

NINA: (to Kaia) Does it look like I'm joking?

Kaia is extremely intimidated and starts writing something on the piece of paper.

KAIA: (while writing) So, he's your right hand?

NINA: No.

KAIA: (looking up; confused) Then who is?

NINA: (smiling) You, Kaia.

Kaia's eyes widen. She's shocked.

KAIA: But….you hate me.

NINA: (laughing) Us demons have to stick together, even if we're all sons of bitches. (closer) I hear through the grapevine that the human scum have moved up on the food chain, getting executive jobs. One of the branch leaders is a human, for Igor's sake! This has to end.

Nina puts her hand on Kaia's shoulder, smiling.

NINA: We're going to whip this building into shape.

Nina stands up and stands behind her chair.

NINA: They say all the branches are equal. You know they're not.

Kaia is smiling, but is also a little confused.

NINA: We run everything. We get everything. We do everything. We are the leaders, we shape this whole operation. And this, my friend….is just the beginning.

KAIA: (smiling) Ms. Baker, that is amazing!

NINA: See that? We go from enemies to best buddies in two seconds. And best buddies call each other my their first names, Kaia.

KAIA: I'm sorry, Nina.

NINA: No need for apologies.

Nina starts stretching, and then looks solemnly at Kaia.

NINA: But, if you screw up, I will not hesitate to eliminate you.

KAIA: (serious) I will not let you down.

NINA: You better not.

Nina sits back down in her big chair.

NINA: Now, we have a guest.

KAIA: (confused) Who?

Nina smiles and looks to the two big doors. They swing open and the Suit Man walks in with Katie, who is covered in dirt, by his side. They walk in and Suit Man closes the door. Katie is confused, but Nina has a huge grin on her face.

NINA: Welcome to I.S.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Intank is running down the street, when he runs into a man. Intank stumbles, but gets back up in seconds. He looks to the man. It's Riley.

RILEY: Hey.

INTANK: Gotta go, Riley!

Intank begins running again, but Riley stops him.

RILEY: Wait!

Intank stops and turns to Riley.

INTANK: (aggravated) What!?

RILEY: I need to talk to you about….um….

INTANK: What is it!??

RILEY: Relationship issues.

INTANK: (confused) Trust me, I am not the guy to talk to.

RILEY: Oh….

Beat.

RILEY: Where are you running to?

INTANK: (surprised) Didn't you hear?

RILEY: (confused) Huh?

INTANK: Salomie's in a coma.

The camera zooms in on Riley, who's shocked.

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – NIGHT

The camera is closed up on Salomie's face. It slowly zooms out to show her on a hospital bed, unconscious, with John next to her, holding her hand. The door opens and John looks up to see Intank and Riley walk in, recognizing them from last episode.

JOHN: (looking back to Salomie) Thanks for coming.

INTANK: There's no way I would leave my girl hanging here.

John looks up to Intank, as if saying he's her girlfriend. Intank notices.

INTANK: Not to take anything away from you, of course.

John smiles a bit, and then shakes his head.

JOHN: I don't know what did this. (looking to Riley and Intank) Was telling me the truth too much for her? Did it stress her out? How would that stress her out!?

John closes his eyes and holds his head.

RILEY: John, I'm sure this isn't your fault.

John looks up to Riley.

JOHN: You don't even know me.

RILEY: But I know Salomie.

Beat.

RILEY: She's been through a lot these last six or so months. She's seen things she never thought possible, and saw death. She saw death of people she cared about, and betrayal, and that screwed her up.

JOHN: (defensive) My girlfriend is not screwed up!

RILEY: Of course she is! (getting personal) Everyone in this whole damn world is screwed up! Especially me! Especially you! Especially that conflicted demon who killed his old best friend! Does that sound _not_ screwed up to you!?

"ALL I NEED" by RADIOHEAD begins playing in the background.

RILEY: And look at me, I have no friends, this strange connection to some random bartender who has visions, a marriage that went to crap….my life has gone to crap. What about yours?

_I'm the next act_

_Waiting in the wings_

John is shocked and just looks down.

_I'm an animal_

_Trapped in your hot car_

RILEY: The only one that isn't screwed up…is an angel.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

_I'm all the days_

_That you choose to ignore_

Riley is walking out of the hospital, into the cold, followed by Intank.

CUT TO:

INT – HOTEL – ROOM – NIGHT

_You are all I need_

_You're all I need_

Ryan is unpacking things and takes out his cell phone. He looks at the back and starts peeling it off.

_I'm in the middle of your picture_

_Lying in the reeds_

He looks at the back, with the covering peeled off. There is a tracer there. He gets angry.

_I am a moth_

_Who just wants to share your light_

Ryan puts the cell phone on the desk next to his bed, takes a lamp there, and starts smashing the cell phone to destroy the tracer.

_I'm just an insect_

_Trying to get out of the light_

The camera zooms in on Ryan's face.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

_I only stick with you_

_Because there are no others_

There is a knock at the door. You see Graham walk into camera and open the door. It's Riley, and he is staring at Graham. Marie walks into view, and then out the door, quickly.

_You are all I need_

_You're all I need_

_I'm in the middle of your picture_

_Lying in the reeds_

After Marie walks out, Graham looks at Riley with a mad and betrayed face. Riley slowly walks into the house. Graham shuts the door and looks into Riley's eyes.

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

_It's all wrong, it's all right_

_It's all wrong, it's all right_

It is dark, and the light suddenly turns on. Intank walks in and sees Carey sitting on the couch, smiling.

CUT TO:

EXT – FOREST – NIGHT

_It's all wrong_

A werewolf, obviously Dean, is running through the woods.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – MEETING ROOM – NIGHT

_It's all right_

Nina is smiling at a dirty Katie.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

_It's all wrong, it's all right_

Graham and Riley are still staring at each other.

_It's all, it's all_

_  
_Graham begins to talk as the song is ending.

GRAHAM: Why didn't you tell me, Riley?

Riley looks down.

GRAHAM: Why didn't you tell me that my sister is having your baby?

END OF SONG

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – NIGHT

You see the I.S. sign.

NINA: (V/O) Hello, Ms. Jones. Or Katie.

CUT TO:

TO:

INT – I.S. – MEETING ROOM – NIGHT

Nina is still sitting at the head of the table with Kaia next to her, and Katie is across from her. Katie is shocked to see Nina.

NINA: It's Katie, right?

KATIE: (shocked) You.

NINA: (getting up) Yes, me.

Nina begins walking closer to Katie.

NINA: You're the new mayor, but there are some people who want you dead. We can help you.

KATIE: (scared) You!

NINA: (laughing) I know it's me. (extending hand) I am Nina Baker.

KATIE: I know you!

NINA: (confused) You do.

KATIE: You tried to kill me in Dallas!

Nina's confusion turns to a grin.

NINA: You were in that little group? What a coincidence.

Katie looks over to the seat where Kaia is sitting. There is a laptop there and Katie can see where she is. It's an email of some sort. The camera zooms in on a code number that Katie sees.

NINA: What ya lookin' at?

Katie looks back to Nina.

KATIE: Nothing.

Katie tries to punch Nina, but the Suit Man grabs Katie, throws her against a wall, and then points a gun at her. He then looks to Nina.

NINA: Don't shoot her.

Nina walks closer to Katie, with the gun still pointed at Katie.

NINA: I have a proposition for you.

KATIE: I'm not listening to you!

NINA: You either listen, or you die.

KATIE: I'd rather die!

NINA: See, people are supposed to say, 'okay, tell me!', so I now I really don't know what to do with you.

Katie starts to smile, in victory.

NINA: Oh, I have an idea! I'll tell you the proposition.

Nina puts her hand on Katie's shoulder.

KATIE: Get your hand –

Nina slaps Katie.

NINA: I was about to talk.

Katie seems scared.

NINA: Protection. Connections. Power. Money. It's what we want, right? All of us. You want protection most, and we can give that to you. All we ask for….is your connections, a bit of….guidance.

KATIE: Who's we?

NINA: (smiling) See, I can't tell you that.

KATIE: Then why would I accept this offer?

NINA: Because….if we let you out….those people will just come after you to kill again.

KATIE: I'm a slayer. Do you know what that is?

NINA: Of course I do. But can slayers dodge bullets? (closer) Are you Neo?

KATIE: No.

NINA: You didn't need to answer that.

KATIE: I mean, no….I'm not accepting.

NINA: (laughing) You'll die.

KATIE: We'll see about that.

Katie begins to walk out of the room.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Katie walks out, and Nina follows.

NINA: You don't know what you're doing! You don't know what we can do.

KATIE: (walking away) I'm sure I'll find out all about I.S. There's a sign outside!

As Katie walks away, the camera zooms in on Nina's mad face.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Graham and Riley are standing, staring at each other. Graham is mad, and Riley is shocked.

GRAHAM: Huh, Riley!? Why!?

RILEY: Graham….it just….happened.

GRAHAM: So, it was a one time thing?!

Riley looks down a bit.

GRAHAM: (even mad) It wasn't!? And you didn't tell me!?

RILEY: Graham, I don't know what to think of our relationship!

GRAHAM: You're going to be a freakin' father!

RILEY: I'm sorry, Graham….

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – RILEY/SAM'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Riley is packing his stuff into a suitcase. This is obviously after Sam and Riley broke up. In the background, you see Marie walk into the doorway. The door is opened, but she knocks on it anyways. Riley turns around, and sees Marie standing there.

MARIE: Hey….Riley, is it?

RILEY: Yeah…Riley. Riley Finn. Formerly, Riley Finn.

MARIE: Graham talks about you a lot.

RILEY: And you didn't know my name?

MARIE: (smiling) I'm that bad of a liar, huh?

RILEY: (laughing) Kind of.

Riley goes back to packing up.

RILEY: (while packing) But, I guess that's a good thing. Look where lying got us.

MARIE: It's okay, Riley.

RILEY: You don't need to comfort me. You have better things to do.

MARIE: (walking closer) No, I kinda don't.

Marie is now standing next to Riley.

MARIE: Carey's off somewhere…being a prostitute or something.

Riley starts laughing.

RILEY: (sarcastically) You really think highly of your friends.

MARIE: Hey, I just say it how it is!

RILEY: Well, that's good.

MARIE: Is it? It's gotten me into some pretty big trouble.

RILEY: I know what you mean. I spoke my mind once.

MARIE: (laughing) Once? Only once?

RILEY: (giggling) Don't make fun of my pathetic-ness.

MARIE: I don't even think that's a word.

Riley begins to laugh more.

MARIE: Sorry, won't do that again!

Beat.

MARIE: (calming down) And how'd it work out for you?

RILEY: (stop packing; looking straight at Marie) I was turned into a vampire.

Marie starts smiling and laughing, but Riley just looks serious.

MARIE: (calming down) What?

RILEY: (confused) Don't you….know?

MARIE: What?

RILEY: (realizing) You don't know!

MARIE: Riley, what is it!?

RILEY: (mad at himself) Sit down.

MARIE: I don't want to.

RILEY: You're going to need to.

Marie is confused, but sits on the bed. There is a slow montage or just Riley talking, and Marie being shocked, but you can't hear anything. She is shaking her head, and shouting something, as if she's saying no. Riley grabs her head, and kisses. They continue kissing and fall back on the bed.

END FLASHBACK

GRAHAM: She _knows_!?

RILEY: It just came up.

GRAHAM: (laughing in anger) You get my sister pregnant and then tell her the biggest secret, like….ever!

RILEY: I know….I'm sorry, Graham….but…..I think I love her.

Graham laughs in anger and then looks back at Riley.

GRAHAM: (solemnly) You love her? Does she love you?

RILEY: It's still going on.

GRAHAM: And?

RILEY: I want to be that little kid's father! We're together, and the kid needs a father.

GRAHAM: I can be the father.

RILEY: Graham! Don't you want your sister to be happy?

Graham looks down.

RILEY: I know I am crap for not telling you, but it does not mean you can take this kid's father away! Do you understand?!

Graham is shaking his head, and confused.

GRAHAM: I can't do this.

RILEY: No one's asking you to.

GRAHAM: You have no idea what I'm going through.

RILEY: What _you're_ going through!?

GRAHAM: Do not make this about you, Riley!

Beat.

GRAHAM: We used to be friends, Riley. A long time ago….I don't know what happened.

RILEY: We grew up.

GRAHAM: Then, why are we fighting?

Graham starts walking away.

RILEY: Graham!

Graham stops, but does not look behind.

RILEY: What's going on?

GRAHAM: You and Marie are together, make her happy, and do not let her down.

RILEY: And us? Are we….good?

GRAHAM: It depends. What's your definition of good? If it's emotionally stable….no….we're not good.

RILEY: And friends? Okay with each other?

GRAHAM: I guess. We're gonna have to be, right? I mean, if everything goes out as you plan it to, we'll be brothers, right?

RILEY: We're not moving that fast.

GRAHAM: (smiling) Thank god for that.

Graham starts walking up the stairs.

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Intank walks into the room and Carey is sitting on the couch, smiling.

CAREY: Hey, honey, how're you?

Intank walks to Carey.

INTANK: Don't talk.

CAREY: Demons and mayhem all around?

INTANK: I told you not to talk about that when I told you.

CAREY: Oops, I forgot.

INTANK: I said, don't talk.

CAREY: Some girls would find that room.

INTANK: You're not some girls.

CAREY: Am I supposed to take offence?

INTANK: Am I supposed to care?

Intank lifts Carey off the couch.

CAREY: So, what's going on?

INTANK: I said not –

CAREY: (determined) What is going on?

Intank sets her back on the ground.

INTANK: One of my friends is in a coma?

CAREY: Oh, I'm so sorry, Intank.

INTANK: You know what would make it better?

CAREY: (smiling) Okay.

FLASHBACK

INT – THE GOLD – MORNING

Intank is wiping the bar, when the door opens. He looks up to see Carey. He sighs and goes back to wiping. Carey walks in and closes the door.

CAREY: Hey, hot shot.

INTANK: You again.

CAREY: Can't believe you resisted me last time.

Carey walks up to the bar.

INTANK: This is not a good time, Carey.

CAREY: That's what they all say. Then, they just give in.

INTANK: (mad) It's only been a few days since I killed my best friend!

CAREY: What!?

INTANK: Remember what I told you yesterday when you came.

CAREY: About the….(whispering) demons?

INTANK: Yeah, that! Well, he was one of them, and I killed him.

CAREY: (sympathetic; seductive) I am _so_ sorry, Intank. But….I think I can make you feel better.

Intank looks to Carey, in sadness.

INTANK: How?

CAREY: You know how.

INTANK: (moving closer) Really?

CAREY: (whispering) Really. Just give in.

Intank and Carey begin to kiss.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Riley is sitting on the couch, with his head down. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Riley stands up and opens the door. It's Katie, all messed up, looking scared.

KATIE: Riley.

RILEY: (shocked) Katie!?

KATIE: (smiling) We have trouble.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – NIGHT

The camera starts as a close up on John's face. It cuts back to reveal the whole room, with John still sitting next to an unconscious Salomie. The camera quickly zooms in on Salomie, and then zooms in, into her eye, until we….

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

It is now a picture of an empty street, except for one person: Salomie. She is on the ground, unconscious. This is obviously Salomie's subconscious. Salomie begins to come to, and she looks around, very confused. She stands up slowly in pain, and looks around some more.

SALOMIE: (to herself) Where the hell am I?

VOICE: (V/O) In your subconscious.

Salomie quickly turns around to come face-to-face with a man. She immediately shrieks. The camera shows that the man has a knife embedded in his head.

MAN WITH KNIFE: You did a story about my dead body…remember?

Salomie is terrified and almost crying.

SALOMIE: Stop.

MAN WITH KNIFE: Of course you don't. No one remembers me.

VOICE: (V/O) No one ever remembers you when you die.

Salomie screams again, and jumps around. There is a woman right in front of her who whispered in her ear. This woman has part of her bone sticking out of her chest. She is wearing a bloody apron, as well.

WOMAN WITH BONE: How are you, Salomie? Bloody?

Salomie looks down at her chest, which is now bleeding.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Riley and Katie are still standing in the doorway.

RILEY: Come right in, Katie!

Katie walks in, and Riley shuts the door.

RILEY: (confused) What is going on?

Katie turns to Riley, very solemnly.

KATIE: I was almost killed today.

RILEY: What!?

KATIE: I was shot at while getting into my car. My slayer powers have no use with bullets.

RILEY: Are you okay?

KATIE: Does it look like I'm okay?

RILEY: No!

KATIE: (laughing) Well, I am.

Beat.

KATIE: Someone saved me, Riley. It was this guy….in a suit.

RILEY: How did he know you were in danger?

KATIE: I have no idea! But, he took me to this corporation….called I.S.

RILEY: (confused) Never heard of it.

KATIE: Neither had I. But, it's right here in Laintan. And, there, someone offered me safety and security. It was a weird thing.

RILEY: And you took it.

KATIE: No.

RILEY: (gasping) Are you insane!?

KATIE: Riley, the person offering it was Nina.

Riley becomes extremely confused.

RILEY: Nina? You mean, this is a demon thing.

KATIE: I guess. I want to take Nina down, and stopping this corporation seems like a good way to do it. It is not good, that's all I know.

Beat.

KATIE: Well, that isn't all I really know.

RILEY: (interested) What?

KATIE: There was a folder on the table. I saw what it said.

Riley nods, telling Katie to go on.

KATIE: It was a sheet signing that said each branch knows where the disk is.

RILEY: The disk? Branches?

KATIE: No idea, but I'm betting it's pretty important.

RILEY: But do we know where the disk is?

KATIE: (smiling) It said it on there.

Riley has a huge grin on his face now.

KATIE: (looking down) There's one downside….I only got half of it.

Riley gives a huge sigh.

RILEY: Well, what's the first part?

KATIE: More like the last part….'hotel'.

RILEY: That could be any hotel.

KATIE: I know, which is why you need to go back in and find out the first part.

RILEY: What!? That's incredibly risky, Katie.

KATIE: I know!

RILEY: I don't know if I can –

KATIE: Do it. I'll tell the others, I'll make sure to.

RILEY: (giving in) Sam, my _ex_-fiancé, and Graham, my _old_ friend, are upstairs.

KATIE: (smiling) Thank you, Riley.

RILEY: I'm doing it to take down Nina, that little son of a bitch.

KATIE: Thank you.

RILEY: I'll go get on that first part.

Riley walks to the door, and opens it.

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – NIGHT

You see the I.S. sign, and Riley walking up to the front door.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – LOBBY

There is a lady with black hair and glasses on at a reception desk, right in front of door huge glass doors. No one else is there. On the left wall, there is an elevator, and there is another one on the right wall. The glass doors open and Riley walks in, in his jeans and T-Shirt. The black haired lady sees Riley, and is shocked.

LADY: Excuse me!

RILEY: Get me Nina.

LADY: You can't –

RILEY: Say Riley's here. She'll understand. It would be nice if you added, 'Eliza's friend'.

LADY: (giving in) Okay, sir.

The lady goes to the phone on her desk and calls someone.

LADY: Yes, Ms. Baker, Riley is here. Eliza's friend, and….you know.

Beat.

LADY: Of course.

The lady hangs up the phone and turns back to Riley.

LADY: (pointing to the elevator on the left) Go in there, hit floor number 7.

RILEY: (fake smile) Why, thank you, miss.

Riley walks to the elevator and hits the 'Up' button. The door opens, and Riley steps in.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – ELEVATOR – NIGHT

Riley walks into the elevator, as the doors shut. He hits the button that says '7' and stands there. He sees a little vent, and then sees green gas coming out of it. Riley realizes that it's sleeping gas. He looks around for an exit, but it's too late. Riley falls over, unconscious.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Katie walks over to the stairs.

KATIE: Sam! Graham!

At the top of the stairs, you see Sam pop up, confused.

KATIE: It's okay! I'm Katie, Riley's friend.

SAM: (confused) Riley doesn't have friends.

KATIE: Well, I'm sort of his friend. I know him through Eliza.

SAM: (realizing) Oh, you're one of his Dallas friends. What do you want?

KATIE: You and Graham need to get down here! It's important. I told Riley about a mission, he went to get some info, and I told him I'd fill you guys in.

SAM: (giving in) Fine.

KATIE: Get Graham, we need to move _quick_.

SAM: We'll need to get Intank, too.

KATIE: Then get _down here_!

SAM: This is my house! You don't tell me what to do.

KATIE: Fine, then…please?

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – MEETING ROOM – NIGHT

You open to see Riley sitting in a chair, and dizzy. He looks up, and then to his arms and legs. They are not tied. He is not tied up. He looks forward, and has hatred in his eyes. The camera shows Nina standing in front of Riley, with Kaia and James standing right behind her.

NINA: (smiling) Hey, Riley! Fancy seeing you here.

RILEY: Bitch!

NINA: That's my name, don't wear it out!

RILEY: (standing up) You drugged me.

NINA: No, no, correction: we filled your body with sleeping gas. It's obviously worn off.

RILEY: Why!?

NINA: Are you always this grumpy when you wake up?

Riley goes to punch Nina, but Nina kicks him back.

NINA: Safety precaution, don't think you're special or anything. You took the wrong elevator. The left equals whatever button you press, you get a trip to dream land. The right equals wherever the hell you want to get. We need to make sure you don't have any weapons or anything like this.

Nina pulls out a knife.

NINA: Why'd ya have this on you?

RILEY: (smiling) Safety precaution.

NINA: You're a funny guy, Riley. Lots of _funny_ words come out of your mouth. We wouldn't want that tongue to go away. You wouldn't be able to tell your _funny_ jokes if your tongue was gone.

RILEY: I'm serious. I needed protection….from you.

NINA: I think you came here to start a fight. I think that your little friend Katie sent you over here to bash my skull in. Or was it dear Eliza? But, the thing is, you don't know a thing about me, or this place. Do you? You know something? That fake, dead Graham doll? Yeah, that was our doing. We had a shape shifter working for Intank. Our own little spy. The spy did horribly, so we executed him. He just happened to look like Graham at the time. Trying to elude us. Didn't work.

Riley is shocked, but he brushes it off.

RILEY: I didn't come here to hurt you.

NINA: Then why are you here?

RILEY: You're right, Katie told me about this place. And she told me she knew it was up to no good. I can tell that she's right.

NINA: (annoyed) Get to the point.

RILEY: I want info.

NINA: (smiling; laughing) What? Why would we –?

RILEY: You didn't kill me yet. I'm a nuisance to you. I got in your way at Dallas, I'm here now. Why aren't I dead? I know you need me for…..something….and I want info. About this place. What is it?

NINA: (mad) You want answers? Fine, you're gonna get 'em. But, know one thing….we do not need you. All _we_ need….is Igor Sphere. It is the only one.

RILEY: (figuring it out) Igor Sphere. I.S. Connection?

NINA: You're catching on. I.S.'s goal…is to summon Igor Sphere upon every dimension. It will control everything. That is the larger plan, of course. There's a branch of I.S. in each dimension, and branches within that branch. Take us, for example. We are a branch, this whole 20-story building. However….we also have five branches within here: the Field, Research and Artifacts, Communication, Dimensions and Portals, and Connections.

RILEY: Gotcha. Now, tell me more.

NINA: No. That's enough for you. Now, leave.

RILEY: No, I've obviously got power of you. See what I just made you do?

Nina grabs Riley's throat, aggravated.

NINA: Leave!

Nina drops Riley, gasping for breath.

RILEY: But I didn't get to send the message.

NINA: (confused) What?

RILEY: From Katie. She saw it.

The camera zooms in on Kaia's face, as she realizes.

KAIA: No….

RILEY: We know where the disk is.

NINA: (shocked) You….no.

RILEY: The hotel.

NINA: (threatening) You stay out of the Lamiet Hotel.

RILEY: (smiling) We'll see about that.

Riley walks out of the meeting room.

RILEY: (walking away) See, if I wasn't important, you'd kill me now.

NINA: (yelling) Don't worry! You'll be dead soon!

Riley walks into the elevator. Nina walks back into the meeting room with James and Kaia.

NINA: (to Kaia) Call up the branch heads for an emergency meeting. This is too important to lose.

KAIA: Yes, miss!

Kaia walks out of the room, while the camera zooms in on Nina.

JAMES: Nina, what are we gonna do?

NINA: No idea.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Riley is running down the street, ready to get home, when a car pulls up next to him. The back door opens, and he sees Graham and Intank inside. Sam is driving, and Katie is in the passenger seat.

SAM: Get in!

KATIE: If you told them that we know about the hotel, they're going to be sending people over as soon as possible. We need to get moving.

RILEY: The Lamiet Hotel!

Riley jumps into the car.

KATIE: Good work.

Riley shuts the door, and the car moves on.

CUT TO:

EXT – SALOMIE'S SUBCONCIOUS – STREET – NIGHT

Salomie is looking at her bleeding chest, terrified.

SALOMIE: Oh, god, help me!

MAN WITH KNIFE: God isn't here to hear you scream.

SALOMIE: (crying) Please! Why are you doing this?

WOMAN WITH BONE: Because you're scared of us.

MAN WITH KNIFE: You're scared of death.

JOHN: (V/O) You can't be scared of them, Salomie! Stop!

Salomie turns to see John standing across from her.

SALOMIE: Are you here to protect me?

JOHN: I can't! Not here, you need to fight!

SALOMIE: I'm scared, John.

JOHN: I know.

The man with the knife walks behind Salomie and stabs her in the back. She screams, and John screams with her.

JOHN: Salomie!

CUT TO:

INT – HOSPITAL – ROOM – NIGHT

We are now in the hospital room of Salomie, with John holding her hand. Suddenly, the machine measuring Salomie's heart beat drops to zero. Her heart has stopped beating. This immediately grabs John's attention.

JOHN: Salomie! SALOMIE! (to nurse) Someone, get in here now!

Two doctors run in, and they grab the defibrillator. They use it on Salomie, but her heart beat does not respond. Everything is still, and John is torn with grief.

FLASH

You see Salomie slashing someone's face.

END FLASH

DOCTOR: Time of death –

Suddenly, Salomie starts breathing again. John gives a huge grin and Salomie begin to wake up. Salomie looks to John, smiling. The doctors are confused.

JOHN: (smiling) Hey, there.

SALOMIE: (happy) I beat them, John. I beat those little sons of bitches who stabbed me.

John is smiling.

JOHN: You beat 'em.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – NIGHT

You see the sign.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – TWENTIETH FLOOR – MEETING ROOM – NIGHT

You first see the elevator door. It opens and Nina walks out of it, proud. The first thing she is in is a large meeting room with a long table. There are five chairs. One at the end, and four on the sides. There are four people in the chairs already. They are all in tuxes. Nina sits down on the side of the table. Someone else is sitting at the head of the table. The person sitting at the head of has long, blonde hair, and is in a suit. She is very solemn in her chair. There are name placements at each seat. The blonde at the head of the table's reads "Communication". Nina's reads "Field". The man sitting at the "Connections" name placement is almost bald, and very thin and strong. The woman sitting at the "Dimensions and Portals" name placement has long, flowing, dirty blonde hair. The man sitting at the "Research and Artifacts" name placement has short, brown hair.

COMMUNICATION HEAD: I call this meeting to order, as the conduit between the other dimensions and here. As per protocol –

NINA: We don't have time for protocol.

The communication head looks evilly at Nina, with a cold smile.

COMMUNICATION HEAD: As per protocol, I will introduce each head. It will be helpful seeing as we have a new head.

Nina sighs.

COMMUNICATION: As you all know, I am Valerie Imani, head of the Communications Department…..the conduit between us and the other dimensions. The Connections head is Ace Haden, a relatively new member of our core, who makes sure the whole company is working smoothly within itself and helps us when it comes to using the government to our disposal. The Connections Department is our link to the rest of this world. The Dimensions and Portals head is Madalyn Reese, a long time employee here. She controls the dimensions study and science program we have that explores how we will extract Igor Sphere from the other dimensions. Our Research and Artifacts head is Sebastian Vail, another long time employee. He controls all our research, all our documents and records of everything that has happened here for the past 2000 years. He controls all the papers and devices that go through our company. And last, and maybe least, is our head of Field, which is Nina Baker. She controls the department that goes out there, kills people, does the dirty work….basically.

NINA: (sarcasm) Thank you for explaining my department so perfectly, Valerie.

VALERIE: (smiling) Call me Val.

SEBASTIAN: Now, can we get down to business?

MADALYN: You don't need to do that every time, Val.

VAL: It's protocol, hun.

MADALYN: Screw protocol every once and awhile.

ACE: (nervous) Um….

NINA: Let's get to business, people.

SEBASTIAN: Thank you.

NINA: Katie, Riley, and his merry band of hooligans are probably heading to the Lamiet right now, and we're sitting here doing nothing! Do you understand that they are trying to get the disk!? The disk has all of our staff on there! Do we really want to lose that?

MADALYN: It's encrypted, Nina.

SEBASTIAN: We did the encrypting, Madalyn. It _is_ an artifact, you know.

MADALYN: And what does that have to do with it?

SEBASTIAN: It's not too hard to break if you're a computer whiz, or, say….a witch.

VAL: Then, maybe you should've made it harder to break into.

SEBASTIAN: (smiling) And maybe Nina could have done her job better, and not have leaked the information in the first place.

ACE: (nervous) I have an idea. Why don't we send people over there to retrieve the disk?

NINA: Finally, a plausible idea. (smiling; to Ace) I like you.

Ace gives an uncomfortable smile.

MADALYN: He's a human. None of his ideas are good.

NINA: He's a human?

MADALYN: You bet.

ACE: Come on, guys. Let's just –

MADALYN: Get along? No, thanks. I've been working for this company for over 100 years, and then this rotten human comes along and gets a spot in the top five!?

VAL: Maddy, settle down. We need to get work done.

NINA: I'll send over James and Kaia to get this done.

SEBASTIAN: No! I'm going, too.

NINA: (laughing) What? You're in the Research and Artifacts department. You're not trained for the field.

SEBASTIAN: Doesn't matter. This is _my_ artifact that you lost, and I am going to get it back.

VAL: You can't send James….he's just gotten back.

NINA: Fine! I'll send Tom, and Sebastian can go with him. Then, I'll get to say, 'I told ya!', when they both die.

Nina stands up.

NINA: You better get moving, Sebastian.

The camera zooms in on Sebastian's face.

CUT TO:

EXT – LAMIET HOTEL – NIGHT

You see this big hotel, at least ten stories tall, and a car pulls into the parking lot. It parks, and Katie, Graham, Riley, Sam, and Intank all jump out.

KATIE: Let's go!

INTANK: Where is it gonna be in the hotel?

KATIE: No idea.

GRAHAM: What?

KATIE: We need to move _faster_!

They run towards the hotel.

CUT TO:

INT – LAMIET HOTEL – NIGHT

They are in the lobby, confused and looking around.

WOMAN AT DESK: May I help you!?

GRAHAM: Uh….yeah.

KATIE: (confused) Wait – what!?

Graham walks over to the reception desk.

GRAHAM: Hello, is there a Nina Baker staying here?

The rest of the gang walks right next to Graham.

WOMAN AT DESK: I think you have our hotel confused with another hotel. We rent rooms out to corporations only, sir.

SAM: (jumping on the thought) Um, do you have a room set up for a corporation named I.S.?

WOMAN AT DESK: We cannot disclose our customer's –

Sam pulls out a fifty from her pocket and puts it in front of the woman.

WOMAN AT DESK: (seeing the bribe) We cannot disclose –

Sam pulls out another fifty and puts it on the desk.

WOMAN AT DESK: (pausing) Let me check for you.

The woman takes the two fifties and starts typing on the computer.

WOMAN AT DESK: Yes, I.S. has a room. They just checked in five hours ago.

RILEY: What number?

WOMAN AT DESK: That's _very_ private, sir.

Sam puts another fifty on the desk and the woman smiles.

WOMAN AT DESK: (smiling) That would be room 225.

The gang rushes to the elevator and hits the "2" button. The door opens and they rush in.

CUT TO:

INT – LAMIET HOTEL – SECOND FLOOR – NIGHT

The elevator door opens and the gang rushes out. They look around, and Intank runs through the hallway, looking at door numbers.

INTANK: (reading the numbers; running) 220, 221, 222, 223, 224….225!

They have reached the room. Graham tries the door, but it's locked.

GRAHAM: What do we do?

Intank kicks in the door, and smiles at Graham.

INTANK: We do that.

The gang runs in.

CUT TO:

INT – LAMIET HOTEL – ROOM 225 – NIGHT

The gang is in now. It is empty except for a table. On the table, there is a floppy disk.

INTANK: (pointing to table) Look!

They run over and see the floppy disk.

KATIE: This must be it.

SAM: What do you think is on it?

RILEY: No idea, but we can figure that out when we get back home! Let's go!

They run out of the room, and into the hallway.

CUT TO:

INT – LAMIET HOTEL – SECOND FLOOR – NIGHT

They run to the elevators, waiting for the doors to open. The camera zooms in on Intank's face.

FLASH

You see a tall man and Sebastian walking out of the elevator doors.

END FLASH

INTANK: (urgently) We need to take the stairs!

RILEY: What?

INTANK: I just got another vision, and some I.S. freaks are coming up here.

GRAHAM: Trust his vision…things! Let's get out of here!

They all run to another door and they open it. The camera slides back to show the elevator door opening, and Sebastian and the tall man, Tom, walking out. They see the stair door closing, and they run to it.

CUT TO:

INT – LAMIET HOTEL – STAIRS – NIGHT

The gang is running down the stairs frantically, and they hear the door open again. It must be Sebastian and Tom.

RILEY: Faster!

CUT TO:

INT – LAMIET HOTEL – NIGHT

The stairs door opens, and Riley, Graham, Intank, Sam, and Katie all run out. They try and make their way through the lobby, towards the doors.

WOMAN AT DESK: Stop running! Please!

As Sam passes the woman, she punches her, unconscious.

SAM: (to woman) You took one hundred dollars from me, bitch.

Sam continues running with the others. They reach the doors to the outside, and run through them, just as the stairs door is opening again, and Tom and Sebastian run out.

SEBASTIAN: They're heading towards the parking lot.

TOM: I can see that!

CUT TO:

EXT – LAMIET HOTEL – PARKING LOT – NIGHT

They all run into the car, with Sam driving again. As they start the car, Sebastian and Tom are getting outside. They see the car.

TOM: To our car!

Tom and Sebastian run into another car. Tom is in the driver's seat, with Sebastian in the passenger's seat. They start it up, and begin driving right after the gang.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Sam is driving the car a tiny bit ahead of Sebastian and Tom, but the I.S. car is obviously faster, and they won't be able to stay like this for long.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S CAR – NIGHT

SAM: What do we do? They're gaining speed!

KATIE: Keep driving!

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

Suddenly, Sam drives onto a bridge, and they see construction ahead. Sam tries to drive faster, but the I.S. car pulls up right next to Sam's car. The I.S. car is driving right to the left of Sam's car, and it is beginning to move right a little, pushing Sam's car to the end of the bridge.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S CAR – NIGHT

GRAHAM: Watch out! They're gonna push us off the bridge.

Katie grabs something from the CD compartment. It's a gun.

KATIE: Handy place to stash a gun. (to Sam) Roll down your window, and move over. I'm shooting.

CUT TO:

EXT – BRIDGE – NIGHT

Katie is shooting at the I.S. car, and it is putting some holes in the car, but not doing any real damage. The I.S. car continues to push Sam's car to the right, and Sam's car is hitting the railing. The railing is breaking as Sam's car runs into it, leaving a space for Sam's car to fall off.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S.'S CAR – NIGHT

SEBASTIAN: What are you doing!?

TOM: Killing them.

SEBASTIAN: Two of them are in there!

TOM: (confused) Two of what?

SEBASTIAN: (shocked) You don't know?

TOM: (brushing it off) Quiet down as I kill these idiots.

SEBASTIAN: No!

CUT TO:

EXT – BRIDGE – NIGHT

Sam's car is about to fall off, and Katie's shooting is doing nothing. They are about to fall off, when….BOOM! The I.S. car is smashed behind them. Sam's car keeps driving on, as they look back to see what happened. I.S.'s car was in the left lane, and there is construction in the left lane. The I.S. car ran right into construction, sending them flying backwards. Sam keeps driving on. The camera zooms back to show the I.S. car.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S.'S CAR – NIGHT

Tom is all bloody, and obviously dead, but Sebastian is trying to get out of the car. He opens the door, and falls onto the bridge.

CUT TO:

EXT – BRIDGE – NIGHT

Construction workers are running to Sebastian's help, asking things like, "are you okay?" Sebastian shrugs them off, and stumbles on, across the bridge.

CUT TO:

INT – INTANK'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Intank walks in, and as usual, Carey is sitting on the sofa, smiling.

CAREY: I've been waiting all day for you to get home, honey bunch.

INTANK: Carey, stop. It's been a long day.

CAREY: Tell me about it, hun.

INTANK: No.

CAREY: Intank, as you know, I am more than just good in bed.

INTANK: (smiling) Are you?

CAREY: (standing up) I am. Now, tell me what's wrong.

INTANK: (giving in) We stole something from a big, evil corporation named I.S. today.

CAREY: And that's stressful?

INTANK: (laughing) Of course it is.

CAREY: I know why.

INTANK: Everyone does.

CAREY: You don't.

Intank looks confused.

CAREY: (sympathetic) Intank, they'll come after you and that gang you love so much. I know you love them, but they will die.

The camera zooms in on Intank.

CAREY: I.S. _will_ kill them. If they are as bad as they sound, they will kill you and everyone you love. You need to stop that. How can you stop that?

INTANK: You don't know anything about I.S.

CAREY: That is true, but this is a general rule: evil things will do anything to get what they want.

The camera zooms in on Carey.

CAREY: Anything.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – NIGHT

Intank walks into the kitchen.

SAM: (V/O) It's password protected, Intank. We're gonna work some more on it tomorrow. It's in the kitchen now.

INTANK: (quietly) Okay.

Intank sees the floppy disk sitting on the table.

Beat.

Intank grabs it.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Intank quickly walks past Sam and Riley in the living room, and walks out of the house.

SAM: Bye!

Intank is gone.

RILEY: He was gone quickly.

SAM: Yeah….

Beat.

SAM: Riley, you know the proposal you gave to me earlier?

RILEY: Yeah, I do.

SAM: Well, um, about that….I've decided to go with it.

Riley smiles.

SAM: On one condition.

RILEY: What?

SAM: We can't have personal contacts, okay?

RILEY: (confused) What does that mean?

SAM: We can't…..we can't be personal at all.

RILEY: Why?

SAM: I'm trying to move on. If you're always close to me, always being with me, I might not be able to.

Sam bites her lip, emotional.

RILEY: (confused) You seemed really over me when you slept with Michael.

SAM: And now he's dead. See where this _job_ leads them? Death.

Beat.

SAM: I want to find the right man, the right guy….and when I do….maybe this whole damn _job_ will be done.

Beat.

SAM: Maybe that's why I never quit my _job_ when I was with you. Maybe I didn't care enough.

Riley looks hurt.

SAM: And I definitely cared about Michael. Why didn't I quit? Cause I'm an idiot. But, I won't make that mistake again. When I find the right one….I'm done. And you won't be him, Riley. I'm done with you, and I can't talk about anything that doesn't involve helping people, or killing things. I can't, Riley. Do you _get_ it?

Riley slowly nods.

SAM: We're done.

Beat.

SAM: Can you leave, please? I'll call you sometime soon to start this….organization up. This _job_.

Riley slowly walks to the door.

RILEY: You know, Sam….I've moved on, too.

SAM: I haven't.

Riley looks down.

SAM: Please leave.

Riley walks out the door, and Sam sighs.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

A blame limo is driving down the street.

SEBASTIAN: (V/O) I'm glad you called us.

CUT TO:

INT – LIMO – NIGHT

You see Sebastian sitting in the limo, but you don't see who else is in there. You just see Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN: We really need this. And, this will provide everyone's safety and all. You did the right thing.

Beat.

SEBASTIAN: (holding the disk) Now, you're sure _no one_ looked at this?

The camera turns to show Intank sitting across from Sebastian, looking down.

INTANK: I'm sure.

"EVER SINCE YA PULLED ME UNDER" by BIG HEAD TODD & THE MONSTERS begin to play.

SEBASTIAN: (smiling) Good.

The car stops, and the door opens.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

_Don't wanna sleep  
Cause ya wanna play_

You see the limo, and the door open. Intank walks out and looks at Sebastian.

_Don't wanna talk_

_Cause ya wanna kiss_

SEBASTIAN: Pleasure doing business with you.

_Now, get this party on the way_

_Sugar, shale down to the earth_

_Let's sing now_

The camera shows Intank standing on the sidewalk, as the limo pulls away.

_Sweet soul dancing on the way_

_The system, the man can't hijack this now_

_Let feminine love rule the day_

_All the women that you can't resist now_

The camera zooms in on Intank's unsure face.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT IV

ROLL CREDITS

The rest of the song plays through the credits.

END SONG

END EPISODE


	4. 203 Mind Games

Riley Season 2 Episode 3 "Mind Games"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Fox Studios and Joss Whedon. This work is fictional and is only for my and others entertainment. Therefore no infringement is intended. I do not intend to make a profit from this work. However I own all characters that have not previously appeared/been mentioned on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I can do whatever I like with them. Therefore no unauthorized usage of these characters is permitted.

START OF EPISODE

TEASER

CUT TO:

EXT – WAREHOUSE – MORNING

You see a building, two stories tall, with windows on every side. It is very blank, grey and rectangular. A car pulls up to the side of the road, and parks there. Riley gets out and walks over to the door for the warehouse. Sam is waiting there, smiling.

RILEY: It's been a week, Sam, and you finally call me about this new business plan of ours.

SAM: (smiling) You call this a business?

RILEY: I guess.

Riley smiles at Sam, and she becomes uncomfortable.

RILEY: (referring to warehouse) So, what's this?

SAM: It's a building.

RILEY: Yes, yes it is. But, why are we here?

SAM: It's a surprise.

RILEY: You know I don't like surprises.

SAM: Suck it up.

Sam turns around and begins to open the door.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – MORNING

You see the door from the inside of the warehouse. You don't see any of the interior except for the door. It opens and Sam is standing in the doorway, smiling. Sam walks in and Riley follows her.

RILEY: Woah.

SAM: Welcome to our new headquarters.

The camera zooms out to show the whole warehouse. The warehouse is one big room. There is a computer on a desk next to the wall, and a big TV next to it. In the middle of the room is a huge circular table with chairs all around it. On the opposite wall of the computer and TV are a few bookshelves, filled with various books. There is a space between the bookshelves, and then there are stairs.

RILEY: Are you kidding me?

SAM: Not in the least.

Riley's eyes pan over to the big, circular table. He is shocked a little. The camera moves over to show Ryan Harris sitting there, smiling at Riley and Sam.

RYAN: Hey, guys.

RILEY: (to Sam) Um...what is he doing here?

SAM: I thought our agreement was clear, Riley. We start this organization with me, you, Graham, Intank, Salomie, her friend Heather, and Ryan.

RILEY: (shaking head) No, this was not clear.

Beat.

RILEY: What about Dean and John?

SAM: Oh, I forgot about Dean! But...John? Is he even ready for this?

RYAN: (still sitting down) Doubt it. He's been in the fake world for too long to be in the real one.

RILEY: Did I ask you to talk?

RYAN: (smiling) Did I ask _you_ to talk?

SAM: (laughing) You guys are definitely a bickering couple.

RILEY: (sighing; pulling Sam off to the side) I don't trust him, Sam. His story makes no sense.

SAM: I agree, it's a shaky story at best, but I doubt it's anything big. It's just your paranoia. You have to accept that he's here, and that he could help.

RILEY: And how can he help?

SAM: He's been trained as a watcher ever since he was young.

RILEY: (confused) What? Under Xander's nose?

SAM: I don't know all the details. I was patrolling last night and fighting this vamp. He was winning, but then Ryan came along. He killed the vampire with ease, and then told me what I just told you.

RILEY: And you didn't ask any questions!?

SAM: It's his business, Riley. Yes, I'd like to get to know him better, but it's going to take time. I don't expect him to reveal all of his life secrets to me, a person he's known for a week.

RILEY: It's important stuff, Sam.

SAM: Be patient.

Sam walks away from Riley and closer to Ryan.

SAM: (smiling) We have to work as a team if we want to accomplish anything.

RYAN: Agreed.

RILEY: Shut up.

RYAN: I'm brilliant.

RILEY: What?

RYAN: I said I'm brilliant.

Riley is confused, and looks to Sam, who just laughs.

RILEY: (under his breath) Unbelievable.

RYAN: I heard that.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – MORNING

A woman with blonde, long, flowing hair is walking down the street. She is very skinny, and dressed in jeans and a purple T-shirt. She is smiling, and walking seductively. She walks over to a beat up looking building. She opens the door, and walks in.

CUT TO:

INT – BEAT UP BUILDING – MORNING

The woman walks in. It's a bar. It's very dark, and you see people playing pool. She walks over to the bar and sits down.

WOMAN: Beer.

BARTENDER: What kind, sweetie?

WOMAN: (menacingly) Beer.

The bartender stares at the woman and then gives it.

BARTENDER: Fine, I'll give you my favorite.

The bartender walks away. A man walks up behind the woman and whispers in her ear.

MAN: (whisper) Hi, Abby.

WOMAN/ABBY: Don't sneak up on me.

MAN: Sorry.

The man sits on the stool next to Abby.

ABBY: Do you have it?

MAN: (pausing) Do _you_ have it?

Abby reaches into her pocket and throws a pile of money wrapped in a rubber band on the bar.

ABBY: Your turn.

MAN: No.

The man punches Abby to the ground, and the other guys in the bar just laugh as Abby curls up on the ground.

MAN: Thanks, honey.

The man grabs the money and stands up.

ABBY: (on ground) That was a bad move.

Abby jumps up and turns the man around.

ABBY: You're dead!

Abby punches the man and he flies across the bar. The other men in the bar get mad and run to Abby, who just smiles.

ABBY: Let's have some fun.

Abby kicks one of the other men and then punches another. She does a Russian split, kicking two men in the process. She takes another man and quickly snaps his neck.

MAN #2: Bitch!

ABBY: That I am.

Abby grabs Man #2 and smashes his head up against a wall. She then kicks him to the ground. Abby then takes her foot to the man's neck, and snaps it. Abby then kicks another back. She takes a knife out of her back pocket and slices another's neck. She stabs another man and kicks another back. The bartender turns towards Abby and pulls out a gun. He points it at her. Abby then chucks her knife at the bartender, and it flies into his head.

ABBY: Nice try.

Abby runs over to the bartender, and grabs the gun out of his hand. She then shoots the three remaining men in the bar. Every person in the bar is dead except for Abby. Abby walks over to the man who punched her at first. He is dead, and she grabs the pile of money in his hand.

ABBY: Thanks for this.

Abby sighs and walks to the door of the bar.

ABBY: What an epic waste of time.

Abby walks out of the bar, which leaves it strangely silent.

END OF TEASER

OPENING CREDITS

THEME SONG: "TOUCHED" by VAST

STARRING:

Marc Blucas as Riley Finn  
Ivana Milicevic as Sam Finn  
Bailey Chase as Graham Miller  
Jason Dohring as Intank Welleee  
Jennifer Gardner as Heather Cassidy  
Jared Padelecki as John Doven  
Jensen Ackles as Dean Aiden  
Aaron Ashmore as Ryan Harris  
And Allison Mack as Salomie Sullivan

GUEST STARRING:

Liza Weil as Melissa Reyna

Zachary Levi as Ian Jones

Jennifer Carpenter as Marie Miller

Jamie Ray Newman as Aimee Sullivan

Olivia Wilde as Carey

Peter Krause as Patrick Loney

Grace Park as Kaia Odalis

Lucy Lawless as Madalyn Reese

Adrian Pascar as Sebastian Vail

Tricia Helfer as Valerie Imani

Wentworth Miller as Ace Haden

Leon Russom as Langley  
Kristen Bell as Susan Jaden

Lena Headey as Katie Jones

Nicki Aycox as Eliza Baker

Skeet Ulrich as James

Anna Paquin as Jenny Gareth

Santiago Cabrera as Neiki Gareth

Yvonne Strahovski as Abby Aibhilin

And Mary-Louise Parker as Nina Baker

CREATED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

WRITTEN BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

STORY BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

EDITED BY: BLASTERBOY (BEN)

BANER BY: JENNI LOU

SONGS USED: "THE TIDE FALLS AWAY" by DAR WILLIAMS

PRODUCED BY: DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS INC.

_Riley The Series is affiliated with East Wick, written by Kevin (Dark Ages)._

ACT I

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

You see Logan sitting at his desk, typing, when he looks up. Salomie's standing there. Logan stands up and smiles.

LOGAN: Hey, Sally!

SALOMIE: (smiling) Name's Salomie.

Salomie hugs Logan, and then they release each other.

LOGAN: Long time, no see. Welcome back.

SALOMIE: Thanks!

LOGAN: Heard you were in the hospital.

Salomie sighs.

LOGAN: What happened?

SALOMIE: Uh – nothing.

LOGAN: Come on, Salomie! You know me. Tell me what happened.

SALOMIE: (giving in) I was in a coma.

LOGAN: (shocked) What!? Are you okay!?

SALOMIE: I saw lots of blood at a crime scene and I couldn't handle it. That's it. Then, I got out of the coma. End of story.

LOGAN: But…are you okay?

SALOMIE: I just said –

LOGAN: I mean mentally.

Salomie begins giving that some thought.

SALOMIE: Yeah. It was hard, but I'm okay now. I fought my fears and killed them.

LOGAN: (smiling) That's the Sally I know.

SALOMIE: (laughing) Salomie. That's the _Salomie_ you know.

LOGAN: Okay, whatever.

Beat.

LOGAN: Now, let's make you do some work! There's a copy of an article on your desk. Edit it for a newbie. See how it is.

SALOMIE: Will do.

LOGAN: Let's hope you're not sloppy.

SALOMIE: I'll show you I'm not sloppy.

Salomie winks at Logan and walks over to her desk.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – DAY

The door to the warehouse opens and Graham is standing in the doorway. He is shocked.

GRAHAM: Holy crap.

The camera shows Sam, Riley, Ryan, Dean, and Intank sitting around the table.

SAM: Impressive, huh?

GRAHAM: Tis.

Graham walks over to the table.

GRAHAM: Is this the whole operation you were trying to tell me about.

SAM: (smiling) It is.

GRAHAM: (looking at Ryan) Who's that?

RYAN: Name's Ryan.

DEAN: Apparently, he's from the watcher's council. Cousin of a guy you knew, Xander?

GRAHAM: I didn't know him.

RILEY: I did.

DEAN: He's staying here.

RYAN: Nice to meet you.

GRAHAM: Name's Graham.

SAM: Enough with introductions. Let's get down to business.

Beat.

RILEY: Um...we don't have any business yet.

SAM: Then maybe we should get some.

DEAN: What about Heather and Salomie.

SAM: Salomie's busy at the paper. Heather didn't answer, so I left a message. I hope she got it.

RILEY: Now, how do we get business?

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie is sitting at her desk, writing on a piece of paper. She finally stops and looks up.

SALOMIE: Lauren! Come on back over here!

A woman at a desk in front of her stands up and walks over to her, smiling. Salomie takes the piece of paper she was writing on and is about to give it to Lauren. Logan walks over to them.

SALOMIE: It was a good first draft with a lot of potential.

Lauren's face shines at this news.

SALOMIE: But there are a lot of errors you need to fix up. Good try, though!

Salomie puts it out for Lauren to grab, but Logan grabs it and takes one look at it.

LOGAN: Are you kidding me!?

Salomie is surprised.

SALOMIE: What?

LOGAN: Why even bother marking this thing!? It is completely horrible with no redeeming quality.

Logan looks to Lauren.

LOGAN: (bluntly) You're fired.

Lauren is shocked and sad, and Salomie is equally shocked.

LOGAN: (smiling; to Lauren) Would you throw this out on your way out?

Logan hands the piece of paper to Lauren, who walks away, sad.

SALOMIE: What the hell was that!?

LOGAN: What? That wasn't a great piece.

SALOMIE: It wasn't bad! Why didn't you let her write it over?

LOGAN: You're right, it wasn't bad. But it wasn't good either.

SALOMIE: It was her first try, Logan.

LOGAN: So what? If the article is bad, you fire them. If it's okay, you fire them. If it's good, you fire them.

Salomie looks shocked.

LOGAN: If it's very good, you tell them which parts of it sucked, and tell them to fix it right away. If it's great, you give them the award of keeping their job.

SALOMIE: What kind of philosophy is that?

LOGAN: A good one.

Logan sees that Salomie is disgusted in him, and tries to explain it better.

LOGAN: Salomie, we hire people because they are great at writing. If they're okay, or just have potential, they honestly shouldn't be here. They should be in school, learning how to be great. We don't teach people that here. We are business, and we will not do well if we don't fire people because that would be too mean.

SALOMIE: But it wasn't –

LOGAN: Yeah, it wasn't bad. But that's not what we're looking for. We give people a standard: greatness. If you can't live up to that standard, get the hell out.

Salomie is shaking her head.

LOGAN: I know it's hard to take in. You were a new writer the past two years, and thought that you were just getting by. Here's a secret: you weren't just getting by. You were passing with flying colors.

Beat.

LOGAN: You were the greatness. Now you're almost on top, next to me and Max. You should know there's a reason you're here. So, here you are, looking down on the little people and you don't know what to do. Trust me, you're going to learn, and you're going to learn fast.

Logan smiles at Salomie.

LOGAN: Just you wait.

Logan walks away from Salomie's desk, to his.

SALOMIE: But, you just fired someone! You were so mean to her for a couple of mistakes.

LOGAN: Sally, this is the real world. Get used to it.

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – DAY

You see the I.S. sign.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – MEETING ROOM – DAY

Abby from the teaser walks into the meeting room, and sits across from two people. You recognize them as Ace Haden, the head of the Connections Department, and Nina Baker, the head of the Field Department, from last episode.

ABBY: (defensive) Where's Langley?

NINA: (smiling) He's dead.

ABBY: What?

NINA: I am now the head of the Field Department.

ABBY: Seriously?

NINA: Seriously.

ACE: She – uh – killed him.

ABBY: 'Bout time. Guy was a bitch.

NINA: (to Ace) I like this girl already.

ABBY: And I like you.

NINA: _Naughty_.

Ace is very confused, and everything is awkward.

ACE: Uh...should we get to business?

NINA: Did you know this guy's a human?

ABBY: Hey! I'm a human, too, ya know.

Abby winks at Nina.

NINA: (laughing) Yes, but you're a slayer, at least.

ABBY: Rogue.

NINA: But this guy...he's nothing. He shouldn't be in his position.

ACE: Excuse me!

NINA: What?

ACE: (to Abby) Do you have it?

ABBY: (sighing) Nope. Met the guy, and he ripped me off. Took the money and tried to kill me.

NINA: And what did you do?

ABBY: (smiling) I killed him and everyone in the bar and then got the cash back. He didn't have it on him.

ACE: Can we have the cash back?

ABBY: No.

ACE: (annoyed) Then, we have a new assignment for you.

ABBY: I'm listening, grumpy.

Ace gives Abby a folder. She opens it and looks at it. You see a picture of Riley.

ACE: Him.

ABBY: What about him?

Abby flips through more pictures in the folder that include Sam, Graham, Heather, Salomie, Intank, and more.

ACE: The ones that you need to kill are marked with a red X.

ABBY: I see.

You see that Riley does not have a red X, while Sam and Graham do. Intank does not, but you do not see the rest.

ABBY: What do I do with the others?

ACE: It's a long term assignment.

NINA: More details come soon. You're not killing them now.

ABBY: Then what do I do _now_?

ACE: Read on, Abby.

Abby continues reading.

ACE: It's all there.

ABBY: Easy stuff. And fun.

Nina smiles and Ace still seems a little nervous. Abby stands up and walks over to the door.

ABBY: See ya soon. (to Nina) Nice meeting you, bitch.

NINA: B'bye.

ACE: Please do it well, Abby.

ABBY: I always do.

Abby opens the door.

NINA: Oh, and Abby?

Abby looks to Nina.

NINA: (smiling) Have fun.

END OF ACT I

ACT II

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – DAY

The door to the warehouse opens, and Heather walks in.

HEATHER: Holy –

SAM: Yeah, I know.

Everybody is spread around the room. Some are looking through the books; others are looking at the computer. Sam is just standing in the middle of the room.

SAM: Where have you been?

HEATHER: Sorry, but I had my cell phone off.

SAM: Well, this is the headquarters. And I need to go.

Riley is sitting at the computer.

RILEY: What?

SAM: I got to look into I.S.

Riley stands up and walks to Sam.

RILEY: Why?

SAM: If you forgot, my father killed the rest of my family and works for I.S.

Riley looks down, embarrassed that he forgot.

RILEY: I'm –

SAM: I'm going to find him.

Sam walks out of the warehouse, and Riley just shakes her head. The camera cuts back to Heather, looking at Dean. He is reading a book. Dean looks up and sees Heather staring at each other. Their eyes meet.

FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – HATCH – MORNING

CAPTION: ONE WEEK AGO

You see Heather walking into the hatch, and she looks completely shocked. You see the cage, and it is wide open with no one in it.

HEATHER: (worried) Dean!? Dean!

DEAN: (V/O) Hey Heather.

Heather turns around in shock and sees that Dean is walking down into the hatch.

HEATHER: (scared) Where were you!? What happened? Did someone hurt you!?

DEAN: (laughing) I'm fine, Heather.

Heather looks confused.

HEATHER: I don't get it. You're cage is open and you're out here...

DEAN: I never went into the cage. I ran free.

Heather's emotions go from worry to anger.

HEATHER: (mad) What?

DEAN: I couldn't take that cage anymore. I just...left it.

HEATHER: Are you an idiot!?

DEAN: (surprised) Heather!

HEATHER: You run free, you become a monster, and people die.

DEAN: (becoming defensive) No one got hurt, Heather. Calm down.

HEATHER: I will not calm down! You probably killed someone last night, do you know that? Someone is probably dead because of your ignorance!

DEAN: You really think I would kill someone, Heather?

HEATHER: You as that monster would kill someone. You have no control over what happens on those nights!

DEAN: That's not true. People say it but it's not true.

HEATHER: (confused) What the hell are you talking about!?

DEAN: (not convincing; lying) Not all werewolves have no control.

Heather knows that he's lying.

HEATHER: That's a load of bullshit and you know it! I'm not buying any of this.

DEAN: Heather –

HEATHER: You are a complete moron for doing this!

DEAN: (getting mad) Shut the hell up, Heather! This is my life and I will do whatever I damn please. It's just like you to get in the way when it has absolutely nothing to do with you! Stay out of it.

HEATHER: Sure, it's your life, but other's people's lives are at stake too!

DEAN: I don't need to hear all this crap from you! I don't deserve it.

HEATHER: Deserve it?

DEAN: I've done nothing wrong.

HEATHER: You –

DEAN: Get out!

HEATHER: I cannot believe you, Dean. I thought you cared –

DEAN: Get out!

HEATHER: I'm not going to let you continue to –

DEAN: (grabbing Heather's shoulders; shaking her) Get the hell out!

Heather stops talking, and sighs. She shakes her head.

HEATHER: I thought you were different.

Heather walks out of the hatch.

END FLASHBACK

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – DAY

Heather is still staring at Dean.

HEATHER: Hey, Dean.

Dean looks away from Heather and goes back to his work. Riley notices this as Sam walks out the door.

RILEY: What's going on between you two?

HEATHER: Nothing.

Beat.

HEATHER: What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to do in this place?

RILEY: (shrugs) There's a computer, a television, books.

HEATHER: I thought we were supposed to be helping people.

RILEY: (embarrassed) We don't really know how to start.

Heather rolls her eyes as Riley walks away, over to the center of the room.

RILEY: (loudly) Guys, can I have a word!?

Everyone stops talking.

HEATHER: We're paying attention, Riley.

RILEY: Last week, we got a card that was very important to I.S. While we were trying to decode it, someone stole it. Is there any chance that anyone here...um...stole it?

You hear some sighs throughout the room.

RYAN: Why would someone steal it!?

RILEY: (mad) You're not in this! You weren't involved.

RYAN: Sam filled me in.

Riley sighs.

GRAHAM: I gotta agree, Riley. Why would someone here steal it?

Intank looks uncomfortable, and Riley notices.

RILEY: (focusing on Intank) Got it. Nevermind, go back to whatever you want.

Everybody goes back to what they were doing, and Riley walks over to Intank.

RILEY: Intank.

Intank turns around to see Riley.

INTANK: What?

RILEY: (whispering) I know what you did.

INTANK: (trying to show he's not lying) What?

RILEY: Stop saying what and admit it.

INTANK: Admit what.

RILEY: (sighing) You stole the chip. I saw how uncomfortable you were when I was talking.

INTANK: (joking) I find your voice just _so_ irritating.

RILEY: (serious) You stole it, and I know you did. I will expose you.

Intank looks threatened.

RILEY: Now, what I need to know...is why? You've been coming around, and I almost started accepting you, even though you're a demon. And then you do this. Are you evil?

INTANK: No, I am not evil.

RILEY: Then why did you do it?

INTANK: I didn't do it!

Everyone hears Intank scream and they turn to him.

DEAN: What's going on?

RILEY: Nothing.

Riley begins to walk away from Intank, with a mad expression.

RILEY: We'll talk later, Intank.

Riley starts to walk towards the door.

GRAHAM: Where are you going?

RILEY: To save someone.

Riley walks away, and out of the warehouse.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Riley is walking down the street, looking around. He crosses the street and enters the police station. Melissa sees him and smiles.

MELISSA: Hey, Riley!

RILEY: You remember me?

MELISSA: Yeah, Graham's friend.

RILEY: Cool.

MELISSA: So, what're you doing here?

RILEY: Well, I thought I'd come and see where you fight the bad guys.

MELISSA: (looking around) This is it.

Melissa laughs.

RILEY: (nodding) Graham told me about you and Lain hanging out more.

MELISSA: (looking) Yeah, but we're not friends anymore. I'm gonna tell him that soon. It's getting ridiculous.

RILEY: Sorry to hear that.

MELISSA: It's for the best.

Beat.

MELISSA: So, I'm gonna go back to work. You can look around, if you want. The police here are really relaxed.

RILEY: Thanks; see you later.

Melissa smiles and walks away. Riley reaches into his pocket and takes out a device. It's very small, and he quickly puts it in a plant, and nobody notices. It is nicely disguised. Riley smiles and walks out of the police office.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Riley walks out of the police station, now on his cell phone.

RILEY: Yeah, Sam, it's all set up now. We'll know if anything happens with the police.

Beat.

RILEY: Bye, Sam.

Riley hangs up and looks across the street. He is confused. The camera reveals the woman named Abby staring at Riley. Riley starts to cross the street to go closer to Abby. Abby continues to stare at Riley. Riley walks up right in front of Abby.

RILEY: Hello?

Riley blinks, and Abby is suddenly gone. Could it have been a hallucination? Riley is confused.

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S – DAY

You see the I.S. sign.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – DAY

Sam walks into the lobby shown last episode and walks up to the receptionist.

SAM: Let me see Nina.

RECEPTIONIST: Excuse me?

SAM: Let me see her.

The receptionist swallows.

RECEPTIONIST: Um, okay. The elevator to the left.

Sam grabs the receptionist by the neck.

SAM: I'll go take the right elevator. Now, what floor?

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – FIFTH FLOOR – DAY

You see the elevator door, and it opens. Sam walks out and looks around the hallway. People are scurrying about, confused about why Sam is there. Sam walks through the hallway, looking mad.

SAM: Nina Baker!

Nina pops her head into the hallway, confused.

NINA: What is –?

Nina sees Sam and smiles.

NINA: Sam...get in here.

SAM: You, bitch.

NINA: Let's talk about this.

Nina walks back into her office, and Sam follows.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – NINA'S OFFICE – DAY

Sam is walking into Nina's office, furious.

SAM: Where is my father!?

NINA: (mad) Sam –

SAM: Don't you even try to give excuses! I want the person who killed my family!

NINA: SAM!

Sam doesn't shout back, but is still furious.

NINA: You need to calm down.

SAM: I'm not gonna calm down! I want my father!

NINA: I'm not going to give you your father.

SAM: What?!

NINA: You need to back off and stop looking into this. Your family is dead. They have been for years. Deal with it. Do not go jumping into business that doesn't concern you.

SAM: He's my father!

NINA: And before last year, you thought he was dead. It doesn't concern you.

SAM: It –

NINA: And if you don't back off, you will die. People you love will die. Yes, I mean Graham, and Intank, and Salomie, and all of them. They will die.

Sam looks intimidated.

NINA: (smiling) Now, please leave my office.

Sam walks over to the door defeated.

NINA: I thought we had better security.

Sam opens the door and is about to walk out. However, she turns around to Nina.

SAM: There's no way in hell I'm giving up. Just thought you should know.

Sam walks out.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

CUT TO

EXT – STREET – DAY

Riley is walking towards something, at a normal pace.

GRAHAM: (V/O) Hey, Riley!

Riley turns around and sees Graham running towards him.

RILEY: (surprised) Oh, Graham. What are you doing?

GRAHAM: (catching up with Riley) I was bored in there. I'm interested in what you're doing.

RILEY: Oh, I'm just getting a book or two.

GRAHAM: (mockingly) To read?

RILEY: To read!

Beat.

RILEY: Graham, I know you're just here because I'm having your sister's kid.

GRAHAM: (lying) No, that's not true!

RILEY: Graham, I'll treat her right.

GRAHAM: I know you will, Riley.

RILEY: You don't need to pretend to like me, also.

GRAHAM: Riley, you're still my friend.

RILEY: (nodding) Thanks, Graham.

They walk up to a bookstore.

CUT TO:

INT – BERNIE'S BOOKSTORE – DAY

Riley and Graham walk into the bookstore.

GRAHAM: Go find your book.

RILEY: (laughing) Fine, fine.

CUT TO:

EXT – I.S. – DAY

You see the I.S. sign.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – TWENTIETH FLOOR – DAY

You see the meeting room with Valerie, Nina, Sebastian, Ace, and Madalyn from the last episode.

NINA: We have a problem.

VALERIE: Nina is right. Sam Finn burst through the Field Department offices today. No security stopped her. We need to fix that.

MADALYN: No one stopped her?!

NINA: (mad) That is _not _the problem!

MADALYN: (confused) Then what the hell is?

NINA: The reason that Sam burst in here. To find her father.

ACE: (shy) Um...why is that a big deal? Did we kill her father or something?

NINA: (under breath) Idiot.

SEBASTIAN: No, we didn't.

MADALYN: (surprised) How do you know about this, Sebastian?

SEBASTIAN: I control all the files. I know everything about the past.

MADALYN: (smiling) Go on.

SEBASTIAN: We recruited all of Sam's family for this company. Most of them got tired of it, and decided to leave. The only one that didn't was her father.

ACE: Oh.

VALERIE: (to Ace) Shut up, you human!

Ace looks down.

SEBASTIAN: (continuing) To show continued allegiance towards I.S., Sam's father killed the rest of his family.

NINA: And Sam wants to find her father to get revenge.

Beat.

NINA: (to Ace) Got that, dimwit!?

ACE: Got it.

VALERIE: I still don't understand that problem.

ACE: Well, it's simple. Nina and Sebastian are scared that Sam will continue to look and find her father, and that she will get access to the company, or kill him.

VALERIE: Did I ask you?

SEBASTIAN: He's right.

MADALYN: (shocked) What did you say?

SEBASTIAN: (aggravated) Okay, I get it! We hate humans working for our business, but suck it up! He's here, and you're gonna have to deal with it.

ACE: (beaming) Thanks, Sebastian.

SEBASTIAN: I wasn't defending _you_! I was trying to save this company

MADALYN: We'll be tame, Sebastian.

Ace looks like he's grown a lot more confidence.

VALERIE: So, what're we going to do about it?

NINA: Add extra security to Sam's father. Make sure no one gets to him. Got it?

VALERIE: I don't take orders –

NINA: I'm in charge of this kind of stuff, remember?

Valerie looks defeated, and nods.

ACE: Um, on a different subject, Abby is ready.

MADALYN: What?

ACE: We gave her the spell, and now she appears in very real hallucinations to Riley.

VALERIE: Her job was to go after the gang, not Riley.

ACE: She takes her time.

CUT TO:

INT – I.S. – CELLS – DAY

Valerie is walking through all the I.S. cells with prisoners. Valerie approaches one man. He is in his 30s, and is wearing an orange jumpsuit.

MAN: Hey, Val. I've missed you.

VALERIE: (looking down) Hello.

Valerie sits across from the man.

VALERIE: I've missed you, too.

The man smiles at Valerie. The camera zooms out as they begin to talk.

CUT TO:

INT – BERNIE'S BOOKSTORE – DAY

Riley and Graham are standing in line. Riley is holding two books.

GRAHAM: So, what did you get? I never thought of you as much of a reader.

RILEY: I got them as a favor for Sam.

GRAHAM: (smiling) You're doing a lot of _favors_ for Sam, lately.

RILEY: Graham, we broke up. We're just friends.

Beat.

RILEY: No, we're not friends. We're just business partners.

Graham looks down, embarrassed that he said anything.

GRAHAM: Sorry, Riley.

RILEY: No, you don't have to apologize.

There is an awkward moment of silence.

RILEY: Oh, I saw Melissa!

GRAHAM: You did?

RILEY: Yeah, she said she has to end it with Lain.

GRAHAM: (smiling) Good. It's getting kind of awkward with us. Us three aren't really friends anymore, ever since I started sleeping with Melissa.

RILEY: Yeah, I figured.

Riley is smiling at Graham. They're friendship has obviously been hurt by their three months apart, and they are now just having small talk. Riley turns around and sees Abby standing across from him. Abby walks forward, closer to Riley.

RILEY: Who are you?

Graham turns around and doesn't see anyone there. Abby is just a hallucination.

GRAHAM: Who are you talking to?

Abby takes out a gun in Riley's mind, and shoots Riley in the stomach. Riley screams and falls to the floor. Graham runs to Riley, who is now withering in pain on the floor. Blood is gushing from his stomach. You then see Graham's point of view, and he looks fine. He wasn't really shot.

GRAHAM: Riley! What's wrong?

In Riley's point of view, he sees Abby smiling and walking away. Riley gathers up the courage, and stands up. Abby runs out of Bernie's Bookstore, and Riley runs after her.

GRAHAM: Riley!

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – DAY

Dean is still sitting next to the books, reading. Heather walks over to him.

HEATHER: Dean.

Dean looks up, surprised.

DEAN: What do you want?

HEATHER: We had a fight.

DEAN: We did.

Beat.

DEAN: So?

HEATHER: I want you to know that...I'm not going to apologize.

DEAN: Good for you.

HEATHER: I know that what you did was wrong.

Beat.

DEAN: Do you expect me to just agree with you?

Heather just is standing there.

DEAN: Do you expect _me_ to apologize.

HEATHER: I don't know.

DEAN: Well, I'm not, okay?

Beat.

DEAN: I didn't do anything wrong.

Dean stands up.

DEAN: This place is boring. I'm definitely getting out of here.

Dean starts walking to the door.

HEATHER: But Dean!

Dean turns around, aggravated.

DEAN: What?!

HEATHER: I don't want to be mad you.

DEAN: Then don't.

HEATHER: But...I have to stand for what I know is right.

DEAN: Go right ahead.

Dean walks out of the warehouse, leaving Heather sad. Intank stands up and walks out of the warehouse.

INTANK: This place sucks.

The only other person in the room now is Ryan.

Beat.

RYAN: Looks like it's just you and me now.

HEATHER: Looks like.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Intank is walking down the street, and sees Jenny Gareth standing on the side of the street. Intank is surprised.

JENNY: (smiling) Hello, Intank.

INTANK: You're dead.

NEIKI: (V/O) Hallucinations.

Intank turns around to see Neiki standing next to him.

NEIKI: Remember?

INTANK: But, I thought I figured it out. I stopped loving you.

JENNY: You were wrong.

NEIKI: Virus overflowing.

INTANK: What?

JENNY: System malfunction.

INTANK: What!?

NEIKI: You were wrong. You don't love us. You haven't loved us for months.

JENNY: It's all a lie.

INTANK: What!?

Suddenly, Jenny and Neiki are gone, leaving Intank stunned.

CUT TO:

INT – PRESS – DAY

Salomie is at her desk, typing on her laptop. Logan walks over to Salomie.

LOGAN: I have good news, Sally.

SALOMIE: (annoyed) What?

LOGAN: Oh, don't be like that. She deserved to be fired.

SALOMIE: I don't want to argue.

LOGAN: (smiling) Good.

SALOMIE: The good news?

LOGAN: Max is quitting.

SALOMIE: What?! How is that good news?

LOGAN: I was his second in command, meaning I am the editor of this paper.

SALOMIE: (surprised) Really!? Congratulations!

Salomie jumps up and hugs Logan.

LOGAN: See how fast all that anger disappears?

Salomie stops hugging Logan, smiling.

SALOMIE: You're gonna do great things. Just don't fire so many people.

Logan smiles.

LOGAN: And I have more good news.

SALOMIE: More!?

LOGAN: I get a second in command. And I choose you.

SALOMIE: Oh my god! Thank you!

LOGAN: No problem, Sally. You are a fabulous writer.

SALOMIE: (smiling) Thanks.

LOGAN: And you're going to get an office.

SALOMIE: But, you were second in command and you didn't get an office.

LOGAN: They were making one. But, since I get Max's office, the new one goes to you.

SALOMIE: Yes! I am so excited.

LOGAN: I knew you would be.

SALOMIE: Thanks so much.

Beat.

SALOMIE: (standing up) Well, I'm gonna leave the office now.

LOGAN: Goodnight, Salomie.

SALOMIE: Night, Logan.

Salomie walks out of the press.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – DAY

Riley is chasing Abby down the street.

GRAHAM: (V/O) Riley!

You see Abby run into the mall, but it also seems to be closed. Riley runs to the doors of the mall. He tries to open the doors, but they are locked. He smashes the door open and runs into the mall.

CUT TO:

INT – MALL – DAY

Riley runs into the mall. It is a huge mall, and there is a second floor, but Riley is only on the first floor. There are shops on both the right and the left, and there are some temporary stands in the middle of the mall. You see Abby is standing across from, Riley, only a few feet away. She is smiling.

ABBY: Hello, Riley.

RILEY: Who are you?

ABBY: I'm your enemy.

Abby starts circling Riley.

RILEY: Why are you here? Why can I see you and no else can?

ABBY: That's just how it is, Riley.

RILEY: And how do you know my name?

ABBY: No more questions, okay?

RILEY: But –

Abby punches Riley, and he walks back a bit, stunned. Riley punches back, but his hand goes right through Abby, who just laughs.

ABBY: (singing) _I'm looking through you!_

Abby just starts laughing. Abby then kicks Riley back and punches him again. Riley gets mad and punches at Abby while she's laughing. The punch actually hits Abby and she stumbles back.

ABBY: (laughing) Nice!

Abby kicks Riley back, and then punches him twice.

ABBY: But not good enough!

Abby trips Riley, and he falls to the floor. Abby jumps on top of Riley, and starts chocking him.

ABBY: I'm a slayer.

Riley is fighting Abby, and he finally pushes her off of him. Riley jumps back up.

RILEY: I thought slayers were good!

Abby punches Riley back and then grabs him. She throws him across the room. He slides on the ground.

ABBY: That's a crappy stereotype.

Riley slowly starts to get up as Abby walks closer and closer to him.

ABBY: Bring it!

Abby punches Riley, but he blocks and then kicks Abby back. Abby does a roundhouse kick, and Riley falls to his knees. Abby prepares another punch, but while Riley is on his knees, he elbows Abby in the stomach. She gasps as Riley fully stands up and punches Abby back again.

RILEY: I brought it.

Abby kicks Riley in the face, and then headbutts him.

ABBY: Not good enough!

Abby punches Riley, and he goes flying. He smashes into one of the temporary stores set up, and it breaks. Riley is now covered in blood, and tired. He just lies there on the floor. Abby goes and walks over to him.

ABBY: I won. What a surprise.

Abby smiles at Riley.

ABBY: Nice to meet you, Riley. Just wanted to get to know you. But, I promise you, you'll see me again.

Riley looks scared.

ABBY: See ya around.

Abby walks away, leaving Riley tired and lying on the ground.

CUT TO:

INT – WAREHOUSE – DAY

Heather and Ryan are sitting at the huge table, playing a card game.

HEATHER: 1...2...3...WAR!

Heather and Ryan slap down a card each. Heather's card is a 3, and Ryan's is a 4.

HEATHER: (sighing; laughing) You win, again!

RYAN: (smiling; taking both cards) I told you I was a master at this game, but you didn't listen.

HEATHER: I'm sorry, I should've listened to you.

RYAN: (laughing) Damn straight.

HEATHER: 1...2...3...WAR!

They each slap down another card as you hear the door open. You don't see their cards, but you hear Heather sigh again. The camera moves to show who's walking into the warehouse. It's Sam.

HEATHER: (V/O) How do you _always_ win!?

RYAN: (V/O) It's magic.

You can hear them laughing, but Sam's face as she walks in is a very sad face. You see Ryan and Heather turn to her.

HEATHER: (smiling) Hey, Sam!

RYAN: (noticing her face) You okay, Sam?

SAM: Yeah, I'm fine.

Beat.

SAM: Where did you find those cards?

RYAN: I brought them. I love playing Solitaire. But, I love War even more.

HEATHER: And he rocks at it! He's been destroying me.

RYAN: (taunting) It's a game of luck, Heather! I can't be good at it. Unless, ya know, I have amazing luck.

Heather laughs.

HEATHER: Ryan is awesome!

RYAN: (sarcastic) Oh, I'm flattered!

Sam sits down at the table.

SAM: Yeah, that's great.

HEATHER: Wanna play?

SAM: Me? No. I'm fine.

Sam looks around the warehouse.

SAM: Where is everyone?

HEATHER: Well, Riley got out of here after a fight with Intank. Graham followed Riley because he was bored. Dean and me had a fight, and he left. Salomie never showed up, and Intank said that this place sucked.

SAM: You guys got in a fight?

HEATHER: It's no big deal.

RYAN: It is too a big deal!

SAM: What was the fight about?

RYAN: Dean is a werewolf, right? Well –

HEATHER: Ryan, its fine!

Ryan closes his mouth.

RYAN: It was about nothing.

Sam looks down.

SAM: Thanks for keeping me out of the loop.

HEATHER: Sam, it's not like that –

SAM: No, it's fine.

Sam stands up again.

SAM: I need to get back to my house.

Sam walks back to the warehouse door.

CUT TO:

INT – SAM'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM – DAY

Riley walks into the house, all bloody. He sees Intank sitting on the couch. Riley sighs.

RILEY: You.

INTANK: Hey, Riley.

Intank stands up and walks next to Riley.

INTANK: We need to talk.

RILEY: Yeah, we really do.

Beat.

RILEY: Did you steal the chip?

INTANK: (looking down) Yes.

Riley takes a gun out of his back pocket and points it at Intank, who is completely shocked.

INTANK: Woah! Calm down!

RILEY: Why the hell would you do that!? After everything! I thought you were a good guy.

INTANK: I am a good guy!

RILEY: Why did you do it?

INTANK: I.S. was going to kill everyone just to get that chip!

RILEY: They're going to kill us anyway! The only difference is that we have some leverage with that chip!

INTANK: No, they would be ruthlessly killing us all. We would be dead by now!

RILEY: You gave it to I.S. to save us!?

INTANK: Yes.

Riley is shocked, and doesn't know what to say.

RILEY: That's...idiotic!

Intank looks down.

INTANK: Probably...yeah.

Beat.

INTANK: I know that now. But, at least I had good intentions, ya know!?

RILEY: You gave away the one thing that could've taken this company down.

INTANK: There are going to be other ways!

RILEY: Just when I stopped hating you, you do this. I was beginning to trust you, beginning to even like you. After what you did with Neiki...I admired you for that.

Intank looks shocked.

RILEY: And then you go and destroy everything. And I don't know what to think anymore.

INTANK: Please know that I was just trying to keep everyone safe.

Riley is shocked, and doesn't know what to say.

INTANK: Believe me, Riley!

RILEY: I believe you.

Beat.

INTANK: What?

RILEY: I believe you.

Intank looks shocked.

RILEY: And I don't blame you.

Riley looks directly into Intank's eyes.

RILEY: I don't know. If this was a year or two ago, I would should you dead right now. But, I've changed...I guess. Nothing's black and white anymore. There's always grey.

Riley puts down his gun.

RILEY: No one else will ever know.

INTANK: Thank you, Riley.

Riley looks around, holding off tears.

RILEY: I don't loathe you anymore.

Intank smiles, and gives a little laugh.

RILEY: But I don't like you.

INTANK: I know.

RILEY: Maybe I can learn to like you.

INTANK: Maybe. And you have to trust me.

RILEY: I think I do.

Intank is shocked at Riley saying that.

RILEY: I think I finally do.

Riley walks to the door, and walks out of the house.

CUT TO:

EXT – STREET – NIGHT

It has turned into night. "THE TIDE FALLS AWAY" by DAR WILLIAMS begins to play.

_I walked a spiraling village one night_

_Drawn by the word of a bell or a light_

Sam is walking down the street, heading for home.

_Out on the flats saw it rose to a spire_

_It all becomes clear as the tide falls away_

The camera moves to show Riley walking to Ian's bar and his home on the other side of the street.

CUT TO:

INT – IAN'S BAR – LOBBY – NIGHT

_Parent and child and an ocean between_

_One is not heard and the other not seen_

Riley walks into the open room in Ian's bar.

_Too many bottles but each had a message inside_

_It all becomes clear as the tide falls away_

_It all becomes clear as the tide falls away_

IAN: (V/O; from bar) Riley!? You home!?

RILEY: Yeah, it's me, Ian.

_Lucky we are when the stars leave us singing_

_A hymn or a dirge when the surge of the ocean_

_Is gone, is gone_

You hear a shaking, and Riley almost falls to the ground. Riley runs outside to see what is happening.

CUT TO:

EXT – IAN'S BAR – NIGHT

_And the old woman just stares at her hands_

_So many heroes have crumbled to sand._

You see vampires running across the town. There are at least ten of them, and at least half of them are feeding right now. Riley is shocked.

_All those cathedrals were merely by men_

_It all becomes clear as the tide falls away_

_It all becomes clear as the tide falls away_

The camera zooms in on Riley's shocked and sad face.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT IV

ROLL CREDITS

END OF SONG

END OF EPISODE


End file.
